KND: Passive Tendencies
by DC2030
Summary: Sequel to KND: Aggressive Tendencies.
1. I: Six Months Later

**Quahog, Rhode Island: February 14****th**

Sandman, real name: Nolan York the former Numbuh 2030, ran down the side of the collapsing Sector Q tree house. Sandman looked to his side, seeing a teen in what appeared to be purple and black knight armor with a cape, running down the side of the falling massive tree house with a flaming sword.

"So let me guess…" Sandman yelled as the tree house fell in the direction opposite of his house. "…It wasn't enough for Benedict to almost eradicate the entire Sector…but he had to go and have you cut down the tree as well!"

The teen ran towards Sandman, preparing to strike at the former KND operative. Sandman jumped forward, flying into the air and dodging the teen's strike. As Sandman landed, he spun around and squeezed the trigger of his gas gun, causing knock out gas to blow upwards at the teen. The teen ran through the gas, not breathing in.

"Who are you?" Sandman asked as the helipad of the tree house came crashing down behind them.

"I am Promethean!" the teen yelled as he ran after Sandman. "And I am your end!" The teen threw the flaming sword at Sandman's back.

Sandman spun around and kicked the sword in midair, sending it flying off in the distance. Sandman's action caused him to lose his balance, causing him to fall and start rolling down the side of the falling tree.

Promethean smiled behind his helmet. He jumped into the air and punched downward at Sandman. The tumbling envoy of Morpheus drew his grappling gun and pulled the trigger. The hook latched onto a falling 2x4 helicopter, allowing Sandman to dash away as he double clicked the trigger. Promethean's fist impacted the side of the tree. He grunted in anger as Sandman got away. He tried to pull his fist out of the tree, but to no avail, he found his armor caught on the bark.

"I'll get you Sandman!" Promethean exclaimed before the falling helipad crashed into him.

Sandman jumped off the plummeting 2x4 helicopter and aimed for a telephone pole. He pulled the trigger of the grapple gun, sending the hook attached to a cord at the telephone pole. He double clicked the trigger, causing the gun to retract the cord, sending him flying towards the telephone pole and off of the doomed 2x4 helicopter.

"Good-bye M.A.T.O.R.O." Sandman muttered as his former means of KND transportation exploded on impact with the ground. Sandman hit the ground and rolled into a wooden fence, crashing into it. Sandman staggered to his feet, holding his shoulder in pain. "Morpheus…that's smarts…" Sandman groaned in pain before noticing that the tree house had landed, crashing on the house on the other street. "…That sucks…"

A low beeping sound quickly took a hold of Sandman's attention. He looked to his wrist watch to see the time was now 8 o'clock. "Oh crud I'm late."

* * *

**Across Town: 20 Minutes later**

Kayla Valera sat alone at a table in a restaurant. She checked the time on her phone. She frowned, seeing he was twenty minutes late. "Really?" Kayla asked aloud. "He's late again…"

"Sorry Kayla." Kayla turned to see Nolan standing in slightly scuffed up clothing and a back pack. "That giant tree behind my house fell over."

"Wait, what happened?" Kayla asked, disbelievingly as Nolan took a seat across from her.

"Yeah, well…that tree behind my house got cut down and fell on the house behind mine…It wasn't pretty." Nolan said truthfully. "But besides that, I'm sorry I'm late Kayla." Nolan said, grabbing ahold of Kayla's hands and smiling.

"Apology accepted." Kayla smiled back. "So, business as usual then?"

"I buy you dinner, movie afterwards and then walk you home after showing you a good time plus dozens of compliments on your wonderful personality and telling you how much I adore you?" Nolan asked slyly causing Kayla to slightly blush.

Kayla was about to respond when her phone rang. She looked down at the caller I.D, frowning at who it was she answered it. "Hey Natalie…Yeah I'm on a date with Nolan…right now? Can't we do that tomorrow…ugh…fine…I'll be there."

Kayla ended the call and turned to Nolan sadly. "Nolan…I'm sorry but we'll have to reschedule…Natalie wants me and the others to help out with a project of hers."

Nolan nodded, accepting that Kayla had to go. Nolan smiled at Kayla before attempting a joke. "I guess this is payback for me always being late."

Kayla laughed, she smiled and got up from her seat. She kissed Nolan on the side of his cheek before taking off. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nolan smiled as he watched her walk away. Nolan sighed. He squeezed his temples, knowing too well that tomorrow was a school day. He looked out a window to his side. His eyes widened in horror as outside he saw noticed Holiday riding down the street on a horse, tossing exploding hearts at couples. "February 14th is a day of giving your heart to another! Enjoy these hearts! They may be your last!"

Nolan jumped up from his seat and rose his arm into the air. "Waiter! Check please!"


	2. II: A Suitable Foundation

**Well here is chapter 2 of this story. I'll return to working on Legion's Shadow after this. The theme song for this story is 'Short Change Hero' by The Heavy.**

* * *

_A ten year old Nolan sat in silence, looking up at the sky as rain clouds drew near. Anger, caused by the feeling of betrayal, and then rage. "How could they just do that to me?" The boy asked as an elderly man took a seat next to him. _

"_People usually do what they feel is right." Wesley Dodds spoke softly. "Your friends had their reasons Nolan; do not let rage and anger control you. Let anger alone but leave rage."_

* * *

**The Society: February 21****st**

"He's angry again." Angelie, the former Numbuh 78 commented as she and two other former operatives watched Sandman savagely pummel a punching bag.

"Of course he is." Gabe, the former Numbuh 74.239 shook his head as one of Sandman's fists punctured the punching bag. Sand began to pour out of the bag. Sandman sat down on a bench, glaring at the floor.

"I'll talk to him." Josh Puncture, the former Numbuh 832 and Prospector said before leaping down to the floor below. Josh approached Sandman, shaking his head. "So, what's with the anger management disorder?"

"They let him walk, again." Sandman said lowly. "Bob killed so many…and then they get a note saying he's free to go and then they let him just walk away."

"What do you expect Nolan." Josh shook his head. "Bob works for Gwen, she works for Prom Queen, she works for Benedict Uno, they make sure their people are taken care of."

"I expect justice to be carried out." Sandman looked up to Josh. "I expect what needs to happen."

"There is no justice Nolan, not anymore." Josh said taking a step back. "Justice is our foundation, not theirs."

Sandman got up from the bench and proceeded to walk away.

* * *

**Rhode Island Teen Head Quarters: 20 minutes later**

Gwen Tucker the decommissioning squad operative turn Teen Ninja leader of Rhode Island, sat on a golden throne as she over saw a number of teenagers ran around and conversed with one another as loud music boomed. Gwen looked around at the teens under her command. They all appeared to be having a good time.

Gwen's eyes caught sight of a familiar teen. Gwen smirked before getting up from her throne to approach her.

Kayla sat at a table with Natalie Crespo and Connor Dax. She was currently busy with assembling her collapsible sniper rifle, trying to do it faster every time. "Don't look now, but the new queen b-word is here." Natalie whispered to Kayla as she noticed Gwen's approach.

"So, what's up with the former Delightful Children 2.0 nowadays? I heard you started calling yourselves Triton Squad?"

"What do you really want Gwen? Not like you can go around decommissioning anyone anymore." Kayla glared at the current Teen leader of Rhode Island.

"Well I'm actually curious where our good friend Nolan is" Gwen said causing Kayla's anger to rise. "He was such a good sport about your betrayal three years ago. It's a good thing I personally saw to his decommissioning when he turned thirteen, if I hadn't you and him probably wouldn't have been a thing."

Kayla's hand bawled up into a fist in anger. She breathed in then breathed out, trying to calm herself.

"Don't tell me, I struck a nerve." Gwen smirked. Natalie and Connor exchanged glances, both afraid how Kayla would react considering her rifle was on the table. Not to mention it was loaded.

"You know what Gwen" Kayla began, relaxing her fist. "You shouldn't even be talking about how he was decommissioned; at least he had the decency to go through with it rather than runaway like a coward."

"Yep, now look at me." Gwen motioned to herself, then to everything around her. "I'm the queen of an empire. I have hundreds of teens ready to carry out my will. But yes, do tell dear Nolan I said hi the next time you see him." Gwen turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"I hate her so much." Kayla shook her head. "She worked for the KND and then we willingly let her lead us? She opposed us both times we attacked the Moon Base!"

"Father allows it, so should we." Natalie said, earning a nod from Connor.

Kayla gritted her teeth. As Kayla began to go on about how she didn't see Gwen being the right leader, a teen crashed through a window. As broken glass fell to the floor, teens stopped their activities to see the source of the disturbance.

There stood Sandman, his eyes narrowed behind his tinted goggles. "Where is Bob Johnson!" Sandman shouted. Sandman's eyes searched through the hundreds of teens, searching for any sign of the teen who'd taken more lives than he could count. His eyes narrowed once he caught sight of his target, whom was hiding scared under a table.

Teens drew their weapons and took aim at the unwanted visitor. "You're not welcome here." Gwen glared at Sandman.

"I'm not here to start a war; I'm here for that piece of psychotic garbage." Sandman said lowly as he began to walk towards Bob Johnson.

"Well he's one of us!" Connor exclaimed as he jumped onto a table. "You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us!" Connor earned a roar of approval from the rest of the teens.

"Take another step and we'll blow you to bits!" another teen yelled as he and many others pumped their weapons into the air.

"Those who do evil to others, you will come to know me well." Sandman said lowly as he pulled out his gas and grapple guns. "I am the Sandman. And none can escape my dark dreams." Sandman ran forward, just as the teens pulled the triggers of their respective weapons.

"_I'll try…but I can't promise anything." Nolan said before turning to see an ant on the ground. Nolan's eyes narrowed before stomping on the ant. Wesley looked at Nolan, fear in his eyes as the boy smirked at his actions. _

Sandman blinked as the memory popped into his head. He dodged the oncoming hail of weapon fire. He holstered his weapons and dug into his sweaters pouch, drawing out two smoke grenades. He pulled the pins and tossed them into the air.

He ran forward into the smoke, easily breathing in the smoke due to his gas mask. As the smoke filled the building, teens erupted into coughing fits. Bob hid under the table, fully knowing that Sandman was somewhere in the smoke.

An arm shot under the table and grabbed Bob's neck. Bob was pulled out from under the table and held into the air. His eyes widened as he stared at the tinted goggles that belonged to Sandman. "Please, don't hurt me." Bob pleaded.

"For years, all you did was hurt people." Sandman said coldly. "Not so tough now Mr. Popular? Mr. Untouchable? Has killing people for a living finally awoken you? You've killed more people than I can count. And I promise you this; you won't be killing anytime soon." Sandman tightened his grip around Bob's neck.

"B-but y-you're a h-hero." Bob struggled to speak. "Y-you c-can't do t-this."

"I'm no hero." Sandman said tightening his grip.

_Wesley placed his hand on Nolan's shoulder. "Now why did you do that son?" Wesley asked, pointing to the crushed ant. _

"_Because I felt like it." Nolan said looking away from his father figure. _

"_It doesn't matter, Nolan. How did you feel when you found out your dad died?" Wesley regretfully asked._

_Nolan's eyes watered as he hesitated. "I felt sad…"_

"_That's because you knew your father wasn't going to come back." Wesley spoke soothingly. "Now imagine that ant was your father, and that you were another ant. Wouldn't you still feel sad?"_

"_Yes." A tear began to form in Nolan's right eye. _

"_Now imagine that without it being you or your father." Wesley said patting Nolan's shoulder. "Everyone grieves over the loss of a life, even one as small as an ant. Life is a sacred thing Nolan, you just can't give it like you would a present, nor can you take it, that'd be like steeling."_

"_And steeling is bad." Nolan said as a tear fell from his cheek._

"_Killing is bad Nolan, even when the feeling is so strong, you can't help but want to do it. But you have to restrain yourself, you have to be the bigger man and walk away."_

"…_I will Mr. Dodds." Nolan smiled. "I will."_

Sandman glared at the teen. All he felt was anger and rage. He felt as if taking Bob's life was the necessary action. But the memory of that day told him otherwise. Sandman gritted his teeth behind his gas mask.

Sandman threw Bob onto the floor, grabbing his right arm, his shooting arm, and pulled it behind his back. He pulled, he bent, he crushed. Sandman let go of Bob's arm, having done more than enough damage to keep him out of action for more than a year.

"Ah!" Bob shouted in pain.

"Be glad all I did was break your arm." Sandman said lowly as he looked down at Bob. "Be glad one of the people you killed, taught me never to go that far."

Sandman began to walk away after deploying two more smoke grenades to cover his escape. He sadly looked at the ground, silently hoping he'd done right by his deceased father figure.

"Freeze." Sandman stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his grapple gun drawn. His eyes widened behind his tinted goggles as Kayla stood before him, her rifle drawn and aimed. "I don't care if you're on my father's good side, I won't hesitate to pull this trigger, Sandman."

Sandman closed his eyes and silently cursed. They stood at a stalemate for some time. The smoke cleared and the teens aimed their weapons at Sandman.

"You're stuck! Just give up!" Gwen shouted from her throne.

"And so - till another time - adieu to the Sandman." Sandman said lowly before aiming his grapple gun up to the roof. He pulled the trigger and quickly ascended, crashing through a sky light and making his escape.

Kayla looked up at the ceiling. Noting something similar about Sandman's voice. She shook her head and proceeded to walk back to her table. When she sat down at her table, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nolan's number.

"Hey, Nolan." Kayla spoke into her phone. "Where are you right now?"

"_I'm at The Q Kayla." _She heard Nolan's reply. _"Why?"_

"Oh, nothing." Kayla smiled. "Nothing at all, I'll see you tonight?"

"Movie night tonight." Nolan answered into his phone as he took off his gas mask. "I can't wait."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Kayla said before hanging up the phone. She smiled, pushing the idea of Nolan and Sandman being one and the same out of her mind.

* * *

**The Society: February 22****nd**

"I heard you stormed into a teen hang out and broke every bone in Bob's right arm." Josh said impressed.

"I didn't storm into the building, I crashed through a window." Nolan laughed.

"Their talking more about you. Words gotten out about your actions. You're becoming something more than just a public hate figure." Josh said as he threw a dart at a board. "Soon enough you'll have another mob looking for you."

"I doubt that." Nolan said before throwing a dart at the dart board. "When I escaped, everyone had the perfect opportunity to shoot me."

"Then we've got a foundation." The two teenagers turned to see Numbuh Infinity standing at a doorway. "We can build on this. When Numbuh 1 returns, you will publicly support him, successfully rallying many behind him."

"I severely dislike politics." Nolan smirked as he leaned back in his chair. Nolan turned his head to the side, shutting his eyes. He could see an image of himself when he was ten. Standing beside him was Wesley Dodds, smiling as he taught Nolan how to fish.

Matthew Garley, the former Numbuh 101 sat in a corner watching this play out. "I'm going to be the one to avenge Kim, not you Nolan, not you."

* * *

**Secret Laboratory **

"Chester." Benedict Uno called out to the evil scientist.

"Yes Mr. President, I'm here!" Chester leapt down from a giant contraption, landing before Benedict. "Is there anything I can do for this fare country of ours?"

"Yes." Benedict snapped his fingers, causing a pair of secret service agents to wheel a cart into the laboratory. "I need you to take this, and turn it into a killing machine."

Chester examined what was on the cart and cringed. "There are so many things wrong with this. The guy you want dead must be a pretty big political enemy."

"You could say that." Benedict said before leaving, accompanied by his two gaurds.

Chester looked over to the rotting body of Dillon, contemplating how he could turn an eight year old dead body into a killing machine.


	3. III: Friend or Fright

**Alright, I've just been running through and working on my stories...this one just so happened to be the one I worked on the most. CH 3...which includes many plot points...**

* * *

_An eleven year old Nolan punched at a wall. Wesley Dodds looked on over to the child. He could see the anger in his eyes. "What's the matter now, Nolan?" Wesley asked concerned._

"_He shot them!" Nolan yelled as he continued to punch the wall, blood trickling down from his bruised fists. "He shot them! And they just let him walk!"_

_Dodds grabbed the boy, pulling him away from the wall. "Punching a wall and hurting yourself won't solve anything Nolan." Wesley said calmly. "Now, who shot who?"_

"_It was Bob" Nolan gritted his teeth. "He shot Vana and Stevie…" Wesley's calm expression turned to one horrified of the news. "I swear to god, I'm god, I'm going to get payback."_

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: March 22****nd**

Sandman sat on the edge of a roof, watching as police blocked off the crime scene. Sandman turned to see the victim lying on the ground lifeless. It was Bob Johnson, three gunshot wounds, one in the head, and two in the chest, most likely caught by surprise despite clearly being point blank shots.

Sandman shook his head. He'd wanted to hurt Bob for everything he'd done, all of the friends he'd hurt, all of the lives he'd taken. But Sandman knew he'd never resort to killing, despite how much he'd wanted to, he owed Wesley that much and more.

"Someone's holding a grudge." Sandman said aloud as paramedics began to place Bob's body in a body bag. "And for once it wasn't me." Sandman stood up and began to walk away. "I'll look into this later." Sandman began to head home, feeling that the rest of the night would be fine.

As Sandman silently snuck back into his house unseen, he found himself in a mental debate of whether he wanted to find Bob's killer or leave it so. He shut his bed room door and removed his gas mask and tinted goggles. "I'll deal with this later."

* * *

**Quahog, James Woods High School: March 23****rd**

Nolan sat at his usual lunch table, taking a bite out of his sandwich. His eyes wandered over the school, seeing multiple anti-KND posters, propaganda all around. His eyes drifted back to his sandwich and then to his lunch table. The table could fit about eight people, and yet only he sat.

Nolan saw Kayla earlier, but it seemed she was sitting with her friends. The only other friend he had at the school was John C. Fright, but he was too far gone now as Affright, pushed by bullying to becoming a monster. Any other friends he had before were either dead or living in another state.

Nolan sat silently, remembering all of the few fond memories during his time with the KND. He'd created one of the best teams, he'd met a robot that could travel through time and space, and he'd also met Kayla…despite the circumstances that followed. He considered those some of his best and most favorite memories.

Nolan's eyes drifted back to the table, memories of the only friend he had at this school besides Kayla. Now though, he could only fear of his reckoning as he'd become his equal and opposite. As Nolan's Sandman persona represented dreams, Affright represented nightmares.

The sound of yelling and laughs quickly caught Nolan's attention. He looked up from the table to see Gwen Tucker and many others laughing at a girl with dark purple hair. From what he could tell, noting that the girl was on the ground trying to get up, she'd been tripped.

Nolan shook his head. Knowing fully well this was how Affright came to be. _'Never again' _thought Nolan. Nolan got up from his table and proceeded to walk towards the laughter, a blank stare hiding his anger.

"Aw! The new girl trip herself?" Gwen laughed. The girl with dark purple hair glared at Gwen as she got back on her feet. "Maybe you should watch where you step. Or where and how you move."

Before the girl could form a retort. "Ha. Ha. Ha." A humorless laugh and clap caught her persecutors attention. "Really? You've stooped this low Gwen? Terrorizing her just for being new? This is just pitiful."

Gwen glared at Nolan. "Keep your nose out of our business Nolan. This doesn't concern you."

"Oh it does. It does." Nolan said stepping forward. "You remember John, right? My friend that you bullied every single day? Well if memory serves you and your cronies here were the main group that pushed him into becoming the monster he is today."

"Please." Gwen waved him off. "He was too week. He cracked under pressure to easily." Nolan only glared in response. A chill ran down Gwen's spine. She looked to her friends for assistance, only to find they'd all backed away.

"I recommend you cut your crap and just leave. Before you know it, she'll be just like John." Nolan said lowly. "And you know fully well how he retaliated. Aren't you still talking to a therapist?"

Gwen glared at Nolan. She scoffed before turning around and walking away. "We don't have to put up with this." She said aloud to her group. They all began to follow her, leaving as the schools populace looked on after them.

"Wow." The girl with dark purple hair said astounded with the turn of events. "You know exactly how to push their buttons."

Nolan only nodded. "They'll continue to pester you until you start trying to be like them. I'm telling you this only because I don't want another Affright running around."

The girl began to form a question, only to watch as Nolan returned to his table.

* * *

**The Society: March 28****th**

"Benedict is digging for something." Numbuh Infinity pointed to a chart. "He's signed an agreement with the Mexico government, and a secret agreement with the various gangs, to not interfere with a secret project of his."

"What could he be digging for?" Gabe asked, earning many questioning glances from the other members of The Society.

"We have no clue at this moment in time." Numbuh Infinity sighed. "But we shall find out in due time. Lance is currently looking into it with his family as they visit Mexico. Now, onto other matters."

Numbuh Infinity turned to look at Soulless. "What do you have for us today Dr. Sullivan?"

"Well" Soulless stood up from his seat. "I've used my resources to pull up information on Benedict's current state of health. He is perfectly healthy and so is his son, but funds are being sent to an unknown health project."

"We'll have to look into it." Angelie said, earning nods from Kent Nelson, Josh, and the two Siamese siblings Rack and Ruin.

"On other news, one of Benedict Uno's more notorious hit men finally paid the piper." Numbuh Infinity stated, earning surprised expressions form a number of members of The Society. "Bob Johnson is dead."

Matt sat in his seat in silence. Many in the room wouldn't blame him; Bob had killed his girlfriend Kim, the former Numbuh 202. Sandman noticed Matt's uneasy silence. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or just sadness that he would never have the opportunity to get a shot at Bob.

"Benedict will surely be fuming, or be looking for a replacement." Numbuh Infinity said as he began to turn on a projector. He stepped aside as five photos appeared on the wall in front of the projector. Sandman's eyes widened as he saw Kayla on one of the photos. "These five are currently Benedict's top five to replace Bob as his number one assassin. For most, this will be hard to bare. But we must remain vigilant as we continue to gather and process more information."

Numbuh Infinity hit the 'off' button on the projector. "This meeting of The Society is at a close."

* * *

**The Q: March 29****th**

Nolan sat in a chair, a vanilla folder in his lap. He looked around to find the bookstore with barely any customers. "So, who killed him?" Mario asked as he walked by.

"Not sure. It's a small list, but everyone on it had the right motive to kick Bob's bucket." Nolan said as he looked over the contents of the vanilla folder. "This file has the autopsy report, statements on how they think how it went down. I can't say for certain because I didn't get a good look at his body."

"I'm just surprised you even decided to look into this…considering all that he'd done to you." Mario said slightly surprised.

"I don't know myself." Nolan closed the folder and slumped in his chair. He rubbed his weary eyes and sighed. "I don't understand half the things I do anymore…all I know is that I have to…nothing else."

"Something else is on your mind." Mario stated blandly. "You never were a good multi-tasker."

Nolan rubbed his temples. "I haven't heard from Kayla in a while. I've called and gone looking for her…I can't get a hold of her. But the other day…the other day I found out she's one of Benedict's choices to replace Bob."

"That sucks." Mario stated bluntly.

"Yeah…it does." Nolan sighed once more. "I'm tired."

"Then why don't you go home and sleep?"

"Prophetic dreams have their down sides too Mario."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Five days ago. Which, by the way, was only for four hours."

"I swear, we're going to have to put you on sleeper meds or something." Mario shook his head.

"Excuse me." Mario and Nolan turned to see a girl with dark purple hair. "Where's your history books?"

"Second floor, third aisle." Nolan answered, recognizing the girl from earlier.

The girl nodded before turning around to walk towards the stair case. She stopped and turned around. "I never got to say thank you." She smiled, having recognized Nolan. "For, well I guess for sticking up for me." She turned around and proceeded up the stair case.

Mario only glanced at Nolan from the corner of his eye. "First off, you spend way too much time here. Second, should I be concerned or…something?"

Nolan placed the vanilla folder into his back pack. "I don't want another Affright running around."

Mario nodded, knowing of Nolan and Affright's former friendship. "Just don't go running around your school as Sandman now."

"I won't."

"Guys!" Mario and Nolan turned to see Edward running out of the employee lounge. "You got to see what's on the T.V. right now!"

"You guys have a T.V. in your employee lounge?" Nolan rose a brow.

"So there is something about this book store you don't know about." Mario smirked.

"Guys. T.V. Bad Guy. Evil Demands." Edward said pointing back to the employee lounge crazily. Mario and Nolan dashed over to the employee lounge, where Koda sat, watching the T.V.

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Koda pointed to the T.V., where Affright appeared.

"_To those just tuning in, dear people of Quahog, I am Affright. I currently hold in my hands, the most lethal toxin I have ever created. And I am holding it over your fair cities Water Reclamation Facility. At the flick of my wrist, I shall pour my latest nightmare toxin into the water, polluting it. And I assure you, this toxin can't be removed once it is added to water." _Affright laughed manically. _"My one, and only demand, is that Sandman, and only Sandman, arrive and meet me here. Anyone else and I flick my wrist. You've got one hour to get here dear friend, or I just go crazy."_

Mario turned to Nolan. "Please tell me you can handle this guy."

"I can and I will." Nolan said reaching for his back pack. He pulled out his hoodie, shoulder and knee pads, gas mask and goggles. "If Kayla stops by or something, make something up."

"Isn't that what we always do?" Edward questioned.

Nolan, now in his Sandman garb, turned to face Edward. "Pretty much, yeah." Sandman said before running out of the room.

The girl with dark purple hair walked down the stairs with two books on the history of witchcraft. She walked to the counter, looking around for any sign of a store worker. She turned to see Sandman run out the front door of The Q. "…Besides the bullies…I think I like this town." She said smiling.

* * *

**Quahog Water Reclamation Facility: 32 minutes later**

Sandman hit the roof running. He crashed hard, his knees aching from the run and landing. He stopped as he found a section of the facility's roof made of glass. Sandman stomped on the glass until it gave way. He quickly pulled his grapple gun and tethered the hook to a pipe. He descended downward as the glass fell beside him.

Sandman bent his legs, absorbing the shock of the fall. He stood up and turned to see Affright clapping mockingly. "I have to say Sandman, one of your most impressive entries. Of course the whole kicking open the door in my face last time is a close second." Affright said lowly.

Affright's appearance resembled that of a puritan preacher with a long black wig, a skeleton mask, and hangman's noose around his neck. "Now…onto more important business…how have you been old friend? How's Kayla? I hear she's trying out for some audition…for Father's go to assassin."

Sandman glared behind his tinted goggles. "So…he's going by that name again."

"Yes…but not publicly…you see he has an image that cannot be tarnished just yet." Affright said as he spun a vial of blue liquid in his fingers. "But…then again being associated with me can't be good for one's health. So tell me Sandman…how are your nightmares? Seeing any dead people lately?"

Sandman leapt forward, reeling back his fist. Affright merely side stepped and drew a concealed dart gun. "You see Sandman, the last time we met, I was just putting the finishing touches on my latest nightmare toxin…and it's a killer." Affright said lowly. He aimed the dart gun and pulled the trigger, shooting a dart tipped with the blue toxin.

The dart pierced through Sandman's right shoulder pad and into his shoulder. Sandman quickly pulled out the dart, however not in time as the toxin had already entered his body.

"I had at first tested this batch on lab rats. In a matter of minutes their nightmares proved to be too much for them…inevitably ending their lives." Affright said lowly as he pulled a scythe out from behind a control panel. "But I know you can last longer…you've endured and endured. You won't succumb to the toxin as easily. But I offer you a choice." Affright dropped his dart gun and pulled out a vial containing a green liquid. "This contains the antidote…but there's only enough for one person…but once you take it…I will introduce the rest of my toxin to the water…polluting it for all."

Sandman fell to his knees, the nightmare toxin taking full effect, taking control of his perception and various other senses. Sandman looked up, perceiving Affright to be death himself. "The nightmare is real Sandman…more than you can tell."

"_Nightmares again?" Wesley asked a nine year old Nolan. _

"_I hate nightmares."_ _Nolan said lowly. "I wish they never existed…"_

"_Nightmares are just like dreams…they are complete opposites but they are the same basic thing. One brings your greatest desire and creates it…the other brings your greatest fears and manifests them in ways that could only make sense to you. You see Nolan, one cannot exist without the other…because one defines the other…without nightmares, dreams wouldn't be dreams, and without dreams…nightmares wouldn't be nightmares…"_

"So…what will it be Sandman? Your life? Or the people of Quahog?" Affright asked lowly. "How far will you go? Either way…I win."

Sandman got back onto his feet as the toxin pushed his mind to the edge. Sandman pulled out his grapple gun and aimed. "No, no you don't." He pulled the trigger, shooting the hook at Affright. The hook shoved the villain against a railing, causing him to drop the antidote. The antidote hit the floor but didn't break. It rolled until it halted as it came into contact with Sandman's boot. Sandman picked up the antidote and stared at it.

"I see you've made your choice." Affright said as he got to his feet with the help of his scythe. "Now Quahog will drown in the eternal nightmare you have let occur." He pulled out the vial of toxin from his coat, only for the hook from Sandman's grapple gun to shoot forth, slamming into Affright's hand. As Affright's hand recoiled, the vial of toxin fell to the floor, breaking on impact.

Affright's eyes widened. Fell to his knees as he tried to salvage any of the toxin. "Of course you'd do something like this." Affright said as Sandman moved his gas mask above his mouth. Sandman drank the antidote, leaving only a drop.

"John…it's over…" Sandman said lowly.

"No, not yet…this nightmare shall never end." Affright got to his feet, raising his scythe. "This is but a temporary setback…I will simply regroup and recreate my formula."

"You're not getting away. The moment you leave Swanson and his men will open fire on you. It's over John…just give up." Sandman stepped forward. "You can still have a normal life."

"Normal? Normal? There is nothing normal about life…you and I should know that." Affright leapt forward, reeling back his scythe, ready to strike. Affright swung forward, aiming to take Sandman's head clean off.

Sandman jumped back, dodging the scythe. Affright swung again and again, until Sandman backed into a pipe. "Now…now it ends." Affright reeled his arm back and swung. Sandman ducked, causing Affright to cut the pipe instead. Steam erupted out of the pipe, shooting forward at Affright. Affright dropped his scythe in order to cover his mask covered face.

Sandman rolled to his side. He stood up and glared at Affright. "You're right John…it does end now." Sandman reeled back his fist. He ran forward and delivered a blow across Affright's mask covered face, knocking him out instantly.

Sandman stood over the unconscious Affright. His sadness hidden behind his gas mask.

* * *

**The Society: March 30****th**

Matt walked down one of the numerous halls of the hidden lair of The Society. He shook his head, an unnerving feeling within himself. He looked forward, seeing Sandman standing in the hall. "Hey Sandman." Matt waved to the gas mask wearer. Sandman did not reply, only staring coldly at the former museum curator. "Okay…" Matt trailed off before walking past Sandman.

"Why'd you do it? For revenge?" Sandman said, stopping Matt in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Matt turned around.

"Why'd you kill Bob? To avenge Kim? Has to be…that's the only connection."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sandman." Matt rose his voice. Anger and fear his only emotions.

"I don't need to be a detective to know that you killed Bob. You killed him in cold blood. Up close and personal." Sandman slowly turned to face Matt. "I don't like killing, even though Bob deserved it. I can't condone what you've done Matt and neither would Kim…so you either tell Numbuh Infinity about what you've done…or I'll do it myself."

Sandman turned back around and proceeded to walk away, leaving Matt sobbing.

* * *

**Underground Laboratory**

"Hm…" Chester said to himself. "Maybe I could give him a grenade launching arm…" Chester waved it off and began to leave. "I'll leave it for tomorrow." As Chester left the laboratory, he shut off all of the lights but one. The light above Dillon's body barely illuminated the room, only showing the body's new robotic-like appearance.

* * *

**Somewhere in Mexico**

Lance silently hiked up the side of a hill, binoculars in hand. As he reached the top of the hill, the binoculars fell out of his loosened grasp. Before him at the dig site, was a half unearthed giant metallic scale.

"And then a chosen one will tip the scales, creating utter balance between both Adulthood and Childhood" Lance said breathlessly.


	4. IV: Partner I

**Chapter 4. I think this might be a seven chapter story. No exploration of Chester and his role in the story in this chapter, but officially introducing a character.**

* * *

**Rhode Island Teen Head Quarters: April 5****th**

Night time.

Gwen Tucker sat on her throne as many teenagers sat on benches and in chairs. Above her head, a giant T.V. hung off the wall, showing the latest news broadcast.

"_Hello I'm Tom Tucker, and tonight we've been given conformation that the holiday obsessed teenager, commonly referred to as 'Holiday', has been taken back into police custody after being on the run from his April Fool's Day scheme. It's also been confirmed that the vigilante Sandman was once again involved in his capture. And now I'd like to give a special shout out to one of my nieces. Happy day after your birthday Gwen." _

Gwen rolled her eyes. "He always forgets my birthday."

"_Coming up next, awkward conversations you'd never want to have with someone you know." _

Gwen cringed before rapidly hitting the off button on the remote. "Alright, onto business then. Does anyone have any idea who Sandman is?" Gwen pulled out a vanilla folder with the label 'Sandman' and waved it around crazily.

"He could be one of those KND operatives from Sector Q." a teen suggested.

"Yeah…there were three running around last time I checked."

"Yeah but one was a loud mouth girl."

"Good point!"

"Ugh…" Gwen groaned. "Okay, because none of you have anything to offer on this topic, yet again, I opt to move to new business, such as making the new girl Crystal Wickens' school day a living hell yet again."

Most of the teens in the auditorium like room only stared as their minds tried to keep up with the change of topic. "…Do you mean that girl with the purple hair at our high school?" Garret O'neal, the former Numbuh 99, asked.

"Yes, that one." Gwen said blandly.

Atop the Teen Head Quarters, a hooded figure sat on a flying wooden staff. The hooded figure hopped of the floating staff and peered down one of the skylights. The hooded figure smirked, "Planning your Friday activities I see."

The hooded figure held out the plan of her hand. Using her other hand, the figure rubbed her palms together and then revealed a black ball in her hands. She lifted her arm in the air and cracked a smile. "You really should've listened to that guy."

She threw the black ball through the skylight, breaking through the glass and landing in between Gwen and the other teens. The ball exploded on impact, filing the HQ with smoke.

"It's Sandman!" a teen yelled frightened.

"W-we didn' do nuthin'!"

Gwen coughed and gaged. She looked up at the skylight to see the hooded girl descend on the staff. "That's not Sandman."

"Hello Gwen." The hooded girl said darkly as the staff levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Do I know you?" Gwen asked, standing up from her throne, reaching for a baseball bat behind the golden chair.

"You could say so." The hooded figure cracked a dark smile before raising her hand, causing a projectile to launch from her sleeve, knocking the baseball bat out of Gwen's hand. "We won't be having any of that now will we?"

"Who are you?" Gwen glared.

"I am the witch of Quahog. I am your darkest fear. I am Wiccan." The hooded girl, Wiccan, said lowly as the levitating staff she stood on drew closer to Gwen. "And, I am your end."

"Darn…it's such a shame I never thought of another costumed freak would barge into this place. Oh, wait, I did." Gwen smirked as a roar echoed throughout the teen HQ.

Wiccan turned her head to see a teenager in purple and black knight armor running towards her with a flaming sword. "Please, allow me to introduce you to my newest henchman, meet Promethean."

Promethean lunged forward at Wiccan, preparing to strike. "He's personally cut down plenty Kids Next Door tree houses, decimated his enemies, and even gone head to head with Sandman. He will be your end." Gwen smirked.

Wiccan's staff ascended into the air, dodging Promethean. Wiccan frowned, seeing that her target had called in a body guard. "Everyone, I believe this meeting is over!" Gwen shouted for everyone to hear. "Everyone out, Doug you lock up!"

Gwen then ran straight ahead of her throne, knowing it was straight shot to the exit, despite not being able to see in the smoke. All of the teens began to bump and knock one another over as they all made a mad dash for the exit.

Promethean glared at Wiccan behind his helmet. "Another time." He scoffed before walking calmly to the exit.

Wiccan glared in frustration as her target got away. As the smoke cleared, she noticed all of the teens had already left, surely scared for their lives. Wiccan pushed a button on a remote control, causing the staff to descend to the ground. She hopped off and took the staff into her hands. She shook her head in anger. "How am I to exact my revenge if I can't strike fear into my prey!" she exclaimed.

Wiccan kicked the floor. She stared at the floor angrily, until noticing the vanilla folder labeled 'Sandman'. She picked up the folder and skimmed through the contents. "Identity unknown. Menace to all operations. First appeared three years ago." Wiccan rose a brow as she read aloud a simplified version of the contents of the folder. Wiccan stood for a moment, deep in thought.

"So there is a fellow kindred spirit out there." Wiccan smirked as she let her staff fall, only for it to levitate a few inches off the ground. She stepped onto the staff, she hit a button on her remote control, causing the staff to ascend upwards through the skylight.

As she flew off on her staff, Wiccan skimmed through the contents of the folder, finding a blurry picture. She analyzed the photo, she frowned, disappointed at finding that the teen in the photo merely wore a grey hoodie, gas mask, goggles, cargo pants and boots. "How could someone dressed like that, be able to stun and alarm foe?"

A few meters away, the teen in the photo stood silently on a roof top as he watched Wiccan fly away.

* * *

**James Woods High School: April 6****th**

Nolan York sat at his lunch table, going over a list of items given to him by Numbuh Infinity. Nolan sighed as he ran through the list. One of Numbuh Infinity's ideas was called 'The Veto', where any member of The Society could vote a member out at any time. Each member would be given only one veto. No redoes no take backs, one and done.

Nolan put a question mark next to the paragraph before going over the next idea. "Hey Nolan." Nolan looked up to see Kayla standing with a lunch trey in hand.

"Hey Kayla." Nolan said in a monotone as he returned to going over the list.

"So…" Kayla sat down across from Nolan. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you."

Nolan looked up from the paper, a frown overturning his blank expression. "Look, Kayla. I'm not mad or anything, you probably had good reasons. So, was it a sick aunt? A funeral? Vacation with your family?"

Kayla rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "It was…actually none of the above…"

"…Well…it must've been worth it." Nolan returned to reading the paper in hand.

"…So…what happened while I was gone?" Kayla asked awkwardly.

"New girl, John held Quahog hostage, food fight last Thursday, and that Holiday guy lit the sky on fire with a fireworks display." Nolan said blandly.

"Wow…" Kayla trailed off. "…A lot of craziness I take it." Kayla took a bite out of her food. She looked around at the rest of the students in the patio. She saw Gwen and her cronies laughing away at a girl with dark purple hair. The girl got up from her seat, hastily grabbing her things before running off.

"I take it that was the new girl." Kayla said based from what she'd observed.

"Yep, she's in our grade, we actually have two classes with her, English and history." Nolan said without looking up from the paper.

"…So…what're you reading?" Kayla asked, noticing how focused Nolan was on the piece of paper.

"I'll tell you the moment you tell me where you were for the past two weeks." Nolan set the paper aside and looked Kayla in the eye.

Kayla quickly noticed the bags under Nolan's eyes. "Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"I've been getting enough…" Nolan closed his eyes. "…Please…Kayla…I want to hear it from your mouth…not someone else's."

Kayla rose an alarmed brow. "Has someone been spreading rumors about me?"

"…You tell me, Kayla. You tell me." Nolan opened his eyes to look at Kayla.

Kayla looked away from Nolan, unable to meet his gaze. "Nolan…I've been helping Benedict Uno…that's all I can say. You know…confidentiality agreement because he's…well he's the President."

Nolan closed his eyes once more. He bit his lip before proceeding to gather his things. "Where are you going?" Kayla asked as Nolan blindly gathered his text book, binder, and the piece of paper.

He placed his items in his bag and opened his eyes. "I need to do a few things…I'll see you later Kayla." Nolan got up from his seat and left.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Later That Day**

Night Time.

Sandman sighed as he watched the sun set over the horizon. He pulled out a pair of night vision binoculars from his hoodies' pouch. Using the binoculars, he could spot Mary D. Luis, a former KND operative who at one point in time was the former head of decommissioning, and a number of teens hanging outside a convenience store.

"Come on, pull a switch, push a lever, step on a pressure pad. Reveal the door." Sandman said lowly as he watched the teens.

"You do realize that what you're doing is pretty creepy." A feminine voice said, taking Sandman's attention away from the teens. He turned to see a hooded girl who slightly resembled a witch who was standing on a floating staff.

"So, you're the one who ruined my plans the other day." Sandman said standing up. "Do you realize how long I've staked that place out, trying to find the right weak points and when to strike? How I could've just struck and dispatched the lot of them and find evidence of their involvement in local candy ring."

"Candy ring?" the girl rose a brow behind her hood.

"It's what they call the local black market here."

"And here I thought the only bad thing about this town was the bullies. Turns out there's a whole other side to this place." The hooded girl put her hands on her hips. "I'm Wiccan by the way."

"I don't recall asking for a name. I'm serious; everyone just runs up and blabs their names nowadays. I never ask, except for one or two times, but everyone just feels the need to yell out their name." Sandman said blandly before sitting back down.

"You are pretty rude, you know that?" Wiccan frowned.

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep much and I'm currently in the middle of…oh crap." Sandman spun around, whipping out his binoculars, only to find the teens gone without a trace. "Slag." He cursed.

"So, you are this Sandman, right?" Wiccan asked, as she stepped off her staff, taking in Sandman's appearance. She pulled out the picture from the folder from earlier and compared the teen in the picture with the one before her. "Yep, you're wearing the gas mask in this picture. You're definitely the guy I'm looking for."

Sandman rose a brow to what he'd heard. He turned back, debating whether he should either pull his gas gun on her or question her on her intentions. He opted for the later. "Okay, why are you here?"

"We both appear to have somewhat similar goals. I'd like to ask for your help in taking down Gwen and her teens." Wiccan crossed her arms.

Sandman man thought for a moment. He noticed a good number of things about Wiccan. There was a rectangular lump in her right sleeve, the staff somewhat resembled a wooden broom due to its brown paint, not to mention he could see a lock of purple hair hanging down under her hood.

"So…let me guess. You're playing off the whole witch thing." Sandman said blandly.

Wiccan rose a brow. "Yes." She answered.

"Piece of advice Wiccan, or Crystal, which ever you'd prefer, I recommend hiding outstanding details about your identity." Sandman said, causing Wiccan's eyes to widen in shock. "No to mention the remote control for your means of transportation sticks out like a brown brick in a pile of red."

Wiccan took a step back. "H-how did you-?"

"Like I said" Sandman got up from where he sat and walked up to Wiccan. "You should hide outstanding details, after all you're about the only one in Quahog with dark purple hair." Sandman moved her lock of hair out of sight behind her ear before taking a step back. "Now, what did you mean by similar goals?"

Wiccan took a moment to process what had just happened. She'd just met Sandman and in a matter of seconds he'd just figured out who she really was. She didn't know whether to applaud him for his observation skills or break his neck. She opted for the former. "I got to say, you're observation skills are impressive."

"You have dark purple hair; it's your most noticeable feature."

"So, either you keep tabs on everyone in Quahog, or you and I have at least met once before to be on a first name basis."

"Off topic."

"Okay, I want to make Gwen and her teens hurt, they aren't afraid of me, but you, you they're scared of. They had a file on you, they don't know who you are, all they know is that you aren't exactly the person they'd like to have knocking on their doors." Wiccan said as she picked up her levitating staff to hold in her hands.

Sandman returned to sitting. He thought for a moment. "Sure, why not. But we do things my way."

"Sure thing." Wiccan smirked. She took a seat beside Sandman. "So, when do we start?"

"Right now." Sandman said taking out his binoculars. He resumed watching the convenience store.

"…All you're doing is watching a food mart…" Wiccan said slightly annoyed.

"Trust me, it may not seem like it but there's an entire teenager run organization made to oppress kids. From what I've gathered, their latest base of operations for the Rhode Island division has moved to this food mart. All we need now is a point of entry and we're good."

Wiccan only stared at Sandman, not buying a word he said. "…Were you dropped as a child?"

"Just so you know, this usually takes time." Sandman warned.

"Well it's a good thing it's a Friday."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: April 7****th**

Night time.

A news helicopter hovered over City Hall. "This is Tricia Takanawa with Channel Five news. We are currently witnessing a hostage situation develop." The Japanese news scene reporter said into a microphone as a camera man filmed live in the helicopter. "It has been confirmed that Mayor West is one of the hostages taken by local psychopath Tornado, formerly known as Teen Tornado, after his recent escape from Brookfield Insane Asylum."

Sandman walked on a nearby rooftop, watching the events taking place. Wiccan floated by on her staff, staring at Sandman questioningly. "Aren't we supposed to be watching for Gwen and her teens? Not something like this."

"This is something I need to do. You're welcome to join me." Sandman said as he looked for a point of entry in City Hall.

"Sure, why not. It'll give me a chance to see what you got." Wiccan slyly smirked.

"Then we're off." Sandman said before leaping off the roof. Wiccan looked over the edge of the building, only to watch as Sandman was pulled through the air as his grapple gun automatically rewound itself.

Wiccan frowned. "Show off."

Four minutes later…

Tornado paced back and forth. Mayor West and two other hostages sat in the corner, their hands behind their heads. "Well, well, well Mr. Mayor. You see what has befallen you now that you shut down my idea of a city holiday?"

"I would approve being held hostage by my brother-in-law, but by another insane guy, that is where I put my foot down!" Mayor West exclaimed.

"So wait…you only want a city holiday?" one of the other hostages asked.

"Yes! The perfect holiday!" Tornado exclaimed in joy.

"That's just what we need, give that Holiday twerp another day to pop up." The third hostage rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! Don't you dare make fun of Prom Queen day!" Tornado yelled.

"…You have some serious problems." Mayor West said visibly disturbed.

"It will be the greatest of all holidays! Prom Queen will appreciate me again! It will be the best day ever!" Tornado spun around crazily. "Of. All. Time."

Outside the Mayor's office door, Sandman and Wiccan stood preparing to enter. "Tell me Wiccan, have you ever been in a fight?" Sandman asked as he prepared his grapple gun.

"A physical fight? No, no I can't say." Wiccan said as she held her staff in her hands. She flicked a switch on her remote control, causing dull battering spikes to extend from the ends. "But I've seen such things play out."

"Before we go in there, I'd like to warn you of Tornado's…special ability." Sandman said in a cautious tone.

"Like what? His name's Tornado, so does he spin knives or something?" Wiccan asked as she spun her staff in her hand.

"No…he spins his body parts fast enough to control air itself." Sandman pressed his boot to the door and began to apply pressure.

"You can't be serious…can you?" Wiccan asked disbelievingly.

"Just wait until you meet the Moose." Sandman slightly chuckled before kicking the door off its hinges. Sandman leapt into the room followed by Wiccan.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Tornado said before slamming Sandman with a gust of wind. Sandman slammed into a wall, but not before pulling the trigger of his grapple gun. The hook attached to the collar of Tornado's shirt, pulling him along with the force of the wind.

As Tornado was pulled off his feet, Wiccan charged and slammed him with her staff. The adult, former teen villain, was smacked into the ground, slightly denting the wooden floor.

"I see you got yourself a dance partner!" Teen tornado exclaimed as he jumped back onto his feet. "You know at the asylum they had a dance activity? That's how I got out!"

"This guy is insane." Wiccan muttered as she circled around Tornado.

"You try dealing with this guy at least once a month." Sandman said before rushing towards Tornado. Tornado vibrated his arms and blasted Sandman with two powerful gusts of wind. Wiccan ran at Tornado from behind, only to be blasted aside.

Sandman got back onto his feet and took out his tracer gun. He pumped the air three times, then proceeded to launch three tracers at Tornado, each one successfully landing. "Huh?" Tornado examined the tracers. "You need to check your hardware, you shot me with tracking devices!"

"I've made improvements." Sandman removed the handle of the pump, revealing a blinking red button on the handle. The tracers began to blink rapidly before shocking Tornado with ten volts of electricity each. Tornado shook violently as his red hair shot upwards.

"Wow…" Wiccan said in awe. "How long have you been doing this again?"

"Three months after my thirteenth." Sandman grunted as the tracers shorted out. "I'm still working on improving my gear however."

"I've had enough shock therapy for one life time!" Tornado yelled before blasting Sandman again, this time sending the teen through a glass window. Tornado turned to glare at Wiccan. "I don't believe in witchcraft! I am a man of science!"

"Then do explain your abilities!" Wiccan shouted before dashing towards the villain. Tornado vibrated his arms again, sending another gust of wind. Wiccan dodged and continued without undeterred. Wiccan smacked Tornado across his face with the end of her staff, sending Tornado spinning.

Tornado spun his body rapidly, turning himself into a miniature tornado. "Reap the whirlwind!" Tornado jumped out of the set tornado, letting it charge at Wiccan. Her eyes widened as the tornado pulled her in, sending her spinning into a wall.

Sandman grabbed onto the window he'd been thrown through, broken glass stabbing into his hand. He pulled himself back into the office, his gas gun raised. "Get slagged Double T." Sandman cursed as he charged at Tornado once more. Wiccan got to her feet and watched.

"Let's go Sandy!" Tornado raised his hand before bringing it downward in a chopping motion, sending a slash of wind at Sandman. Sandman leapt to his side, causing the wind to knock his hood off, cut the strap of his gas mask, and crack his goggles.

Sandman slammed into Tornado, knocking him off his feet. He brought his gas gun to the psychopath's face. "Sweet dreams." He said darkly before pulling the trigger. Tornado coughed and gaged as he inhaled the knockout gas. He lost consciousness within seconds.

Mayor West and the other two hostages got up from the corner and rushed over to Sandman and Wiccan as they stood over the unconscious Tornado. "Great Gatsby! That was outstanding! The way you two fought him! I've never been so excited since I found out who's been stealing my water!"

Sandman's cracked goggles fell to pieces as an awkward silence set in. Wiccan and Sandman exchanged glances, knowing it was their time to depart. "Do see to him waking back up in two strait jackets in Brookfield."

The duo left through the broken window, with Sandman using his grapple gun and Wiccan using her staff. They landed back at the roof top where'd they'd originally over looked the hostage situation.

"So, I take it Quahog is usually like this." Wiccan asked.

Sandman began to laugh. "Please, you haven't seen the Moose or the chicken fights yet." Sandman took a seat on an AC unit, noting that his gas mask was now beginning to become undone. The strap broke entirely, causing the gas mask to fall from Sandman's face.

Nolan made no attempt to hide his identity as Wiccan's eyes widened behind her hood. "You?"

"Yeah…me…"Nolan said tired. He picked up his gas mask and tried his best to fix the strap.

"…No attempt at an excuse? No lie claiming you aren't that guy who stook up for me?" Wiccan asked, taking a seat across from Nolan on another AC unit.

"No…you've earned that much from me." Nolan said as he tied the pieces of the straps together. "You just got a taste of what to expect out here with these guys. I hope you're ready to get back to staking out that convenient store." Nolan placed his fixed gas mask back on his face.

"Sure…that's what I've been aiming towards since the day after they began messing with me." Wiccan smiled as she got back onto her feet. "So…it's apparent how I got to where I am now…care to share?"

"It's a long, long story." Sandman grunted as he got back onto his feet. Noticing a piece of glass still in his hand, he pulled it out and tossed it aside.

"Well it is a Saturday night…" Wiccan trailed off as she got back onto her levitating staff.

"Well partner, it all started back when I first joined the KND…"

"You were with the KND?"

"Yep…"

"How long was that?"

"I was eight when I first joined."

"So it's going to be that long?"

"Yep…" Sandman nodded before gripping the handle of his grapple gun tightly and jumping off the building.

"Show off." Wiccan muttered as she flew off on her staff, watching as Sandman propelled himself through the air.

* * *

**The Society**

Numbuh Infinity sat at his desk, looking over various documents on his desktop. His fax machine came to life as a two page document began to print. Numbuh Infinity looked over the finished document, finding it to be a response from Sandman. Numbuh Infinity read over the document and nodded, understanding Sandman's points.

Numbuh Infinity sighed. "I still like the idea, Sandman…but your argument is valid. The veto is too much power to be in any one's hands."

Numbuh Infinity turned to see his fax machine come to life once more. "This must be Lance reporting his findings in Mexico." Numbuh Infinity picked up the paper, his eyes widening instantly. Only one image on the paper, the image of a half unearthed giant golden scale.


	5. V: Partner II

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Underground Training Facility: April 18****th**

Benedict Uno, current President of the United States of America, public oppressor of the KND, secret morally ambiguous plotter and business man, walked down the shooting range. He overlooked three of his five choices. Each one carried the same specific skill set he needed in an assassin.

Benedict looked to his right. He watched as Kayla steadied her rifle. He turned to the range operator. "Let's see what these three can do. Give them moving targets." The range operator nodded, and pushed a green button.

Kayla and the other two sharpshooters exchanged confused glances with one another as teach of their targets began to move side to side, back and forth. Kayla shook her head and returned her eyes to her scope. She breathed in as she gripped the handle. Her index finger tensed around the trigger.

She exhaled. Her finger pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the barrel, taking her target's, a dummy resembling a bald kid with sunglasses a red turtle neck, cargo short, and brown boots, head off.

Benedict smirked. "I do believe I've found my next Bob Johnson."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: April 21****st**

Dawn.

Teenagers roamed around a dimly lit parking lot. Two trucks drove into the parking lot, causing the teens to jump to attention. They activated their Battle Ready Armor, holding their weapons at the ready.

The trucks came to a halt. The drivers exited their vehicles and saluted the teen in charge. A teen with blonde hair, wearing a gas mask, pest exterminator gear, and two rats walking beside him, stepped forward. "I believe you've brought latest tech Gwen's asked for?"

"Latest bikes, state of the art weapons, and even a couple of boxes of that special 'candy' you guys like peddling out here." One of the drivers smirked.

"Good" the teen said lowly as a rat crawled onto his shoulder. "Unload everything. Quickly, before they show up." The teen turned to his teens and motioned to them to unload the trucks cargo.

"As if the KND's going to waste their fleeting resources just on this one small operation." One of the drivers laughed.

"I'm not referring to the KND." The teen said lowly. A thud echoed in the shadows as a teen was knocked down and dragged away. "I was referring to them."

The teens rose their weapons. The teen with the rat exterminator gear angrily spoke to the drivers. "Get the shipments out of here."

"Will do." The two drivers said in unison. The two drivers ran back to their trucks. The lamp post above the trucks flickered and the sound of fists colliding with flesh made themselves known. Soon the sound of bodies hitting the floor followed.

"You really should've left this line of work Arnold." The teen turned to see Sandman standing behind two other unconscious teens.

Wiccan knocked two teens off their feet. As they hit the ground, Wiccan knelt down and punched each teen in the face, knocking them out. Wiccan dropped her staff, jumping onto it. She used her remote control to pilot it over to Sandman, giving off the illusion of a mystic presence. "So, first a guy with purple knight armor. Then a mental patient who controls wind. After that there was the Moose with super natural powers. So what's the exterminator's story?"

"His name is Arnold Pesto, alias the Pester." Sandman said before blocking a teen's punch and twisting his arm. "He used to be an exterminator…before getting locked in a room full of rats…all of which took a liking to him. After which he started turning Quahog into a rat infested city, where he would be the only successful exterminator to get them out…making a huge profit too if I hadn't caught onto his act." Sandman then proceeded to smash the teen into the ground.

"He doesn't look so tough." Wiccan said as she began to lean on Sandman. "What can he possibly do to us?"

"Oh, I can do more than you'd like." Pester smirked behind his gas mask. Hundreds of rats began scamper out of the shadows.

"I believe you left out a detail…" Wiccan said as she cast an unamused glare at Sandman.

"You're right…nowadays I believe Pester here works as a medium level operative in the Teen organization." Sandman said in a lighter tone.

"…Are…are you smirking?" Wiccan asked disbelievingly.

"It doesn't matter now…does it Sandman?" Pester said walking forward. "My army surrounds you…and you will eventually die." Pester rose his arm and pointed at the duo. "Now my army…attack."

The vermin stood on their legs and let out eerie screeches. The rats scampered towards Sandman and Wiccan, blood lust in their eyes. Wiccan simply rose high up into the air on her staff. "Show off." Sandman murmured before drawing a smoke grenade from his pouch. He pulled the pin and let the grenade fall to his feet. The smoke erupted from the grenade, consuming Sandman.

"Where'd you go?" Pester asked lowly.

Wiccan shook stuck her arm out, aiming the projectile launcher in her sleeve at Pester. With the flick of her index and middle fingers, the projectile launched and struck Pester. The army of rats on the ground scattered as the smoke drew near them. The rats scattered chaotically, running down opened man holes outside of the parking lot and into cracks in nearby buildings.

"Crud…" Pester shook his head before noticing Sandman standing over him. "…So…what do you want?"

Sandman grabbed Pester by his jumpsuit collar and pulled him off the ground. "I'm going to ask you this once…where is the Teen Head Quarters?"

Pester sighed. "I'll tell you everything I know if you let me go."

"Wow…you command an army of rats…and you yourself are a rat…kind of weird." Wiccan mused as she descended back to the ground.

"Tell me what you know and I won't put you in a body cast." Sandman stated simply.

"Look…I never deliver to the HQs…I deliver whatever is sent my way to Mary D. Luis. She takes everything to the hideouts. Not me." Pester said lowly.

"Thanks." Sandman dropped Pester and proceeded to walk away.

"That's it?" Wiccan asked as she floated beside Sandman. "No breaking fingers? No threatening for him to stay in town or leaving him to the police?"

"Most of the police are paid under the table. The only one I trust if Officer Swanson. Besides…even if they could detain Pester…he's more valuable to me out here." Sandman said as they exited the parking lot.

Wiccan looked down at Sandman, slightly puzzled by his actions over the last few weeks. "So…how many of these guys have you fought before…?"

Sandman rubbed his hood covered forehead. "If you're referring to how most of these guys aren't behind bars and walking around like you and I…then the answer is simple: Benedict Uno."

"I'm not talking about the president. I've noticed how you've held back against most of the guys we've gone toe to toe with...why don't you just end things, right there and then?" Wiccan asked, causing Sandman to stop in his tracks.

Sandman looked up to Wiccan as she levitated two feet off the air. "I'm not going to further this topic if you don't mind."

"Fine…I'll find out sooner or later." Wiccan looked up to see the sun begin to rise. "Saturday morning at last Nolan."

"I'm not Nolan when the mask is on…right Crystal?" Sandman smirked.

"…You are totally smirking."

* * *

**The Q: Later That Day**

Mario looked around, seeing that Edward was helping a group of customers find their books. Nolan sat on a stool beside Mario, looking at the same sight. "So you and Koda aren't helping him at all?" Nolan asked, not looking away as Edward handled everything.

"Yep…Edward can handle the entire store if he wanted too…thank god he doesn't." Mario said shaking his head. "So…how's it with Kayla?"

"I haven't seen her in a week." Nolan shook his head. "I already know what she's doing…she just isn't directly telling me."

"So, what is she doing?" Mario asked as Edward began to ring up all of the customers he'd been helping.

"She's trying out to be Bob's replacement…from what I've heard…Benedict accepted her." Nolan bit his lip. "She's going to be killing…just like how Bob did…"

"That sucks." Mario said blandly. "So, how's taking down a teen organization with that girl with the purple hair going?"

"It's going as well it would be going." Nolan rubbed his weary eyes and yawned.

"Dude, you really need to sleep." Mario shook his head. "It's very unhealthy."

"I'll sleep when I'm ready." Nolan yawned once more before resuming. "Well…something caught me off guard earlier this morning."

"What?" Mario asked.

"Crystal asked why I just didn't 'end things' with my enemies. You and I both know what she meant." Nolan said before yawning again.

"I see how that's a problem." Mario said as Edward collapsed due to over working. "So…how do you feel…about the whole topic."

"You know how I feel about it…I have to be cautious around her though." Nolan said as he placed his head in the palm of his hand. "I trust her…but it was her who came to me."

"She wants revenge, who better to work with than the Teens number one pain in the aft." Mario said chuckling as Koda ran to check up on Edward in the background. "Makes sense…you both do have a grudge with a _specific_ member of the teens."

Nolan got off the stool and proceeded to leave The Q. "Meh…see you guys later."

"Buy Nolan." Mario waved. "Just get some sleep when it's all over!"

"…Where am I?" Edward asked weakly.

* * *

**The Society**

Numbuh Infinity handed a stack of papers to Harvey McKenzie, the current Numbuh 363 and Supreme Leader of the KND, so he could pass the papers around. "As you all know, we are implementing the 'veto' option. The 'veto', for those who don't read, is where anyone of us can immediately veto out a member of The Society, no unanimous decision, ultimate say."

"Is that why Matt isn't here anymore?" Angelie asked, her eyes moving to the empty chair beside her.

"Unfortunately, yes. Matt was responsible for a criminal act, forcing me to utilize my veto. He is no longer affiliated with The Society…but you can still be friends with him if it concerns you." Numbuh Infinity said in a lighter tone. "Now…onto further business…wait." Numbuh Infinity began to take a head count. "Where's Sandman?"

"Last I saw of Sandman, he was sitting silently in the library." Soulless said as he went over his personal memo.

"I'll get him" Kent Nelson said as he got up from his seat. He pulled out his cane and began to slowly walk to the library.

"…So…seeing as they'll be awhile…what's been happening with everyone else?" Josh asked as he inspected his harpoon.

Sandman sat in a chair in The Society's library. He sat silently, drawn deep into his thoughts. "You alright kid?" Sandman snapped out of his train of thought and looked up to see Kent Nelson standing over him.

"Hello Mr. Nelson." Sandman nodded to the elderly man. "I'm doing fine."

"Even though you wear that gas mask, I can tell your expression isn't one of delight." Kent Nelson took a seat across from Sandman. "You know, I knew Wesley…he was a good man…he wanted to change the world and make it a better place."

Sandman leaned back in his chair. "You did?"

"Yeah, him and Sandy…we used to be all a part of this big club…then…well we all went our separate ways. I knew Wes…he lost two of the most important people in his life a few years later…I never thought I'd see him out of his funk." Kent Nelson said with a frown. "But then a few years ago, while I still was cooked up with Nadu as Doctor Fate, I found out he was smiling again. He made a friend, he'd become a mentor and parental figure once more."

Sandman smiled behind his gas mask. "He knew you'd do something great in your life. Be it with the KND, taking up the gas mask when he was gone, or in some other field. And I know, that everything he thought, he was right."

"Now what do you say we head back to the meeting?" Kent Nelson smiled.

Sandman was about to respond when his wrist watch went off. He checked the time to see that it was nine o'clock on the dot. "Sorry Mr. Nelson, I've got a prior arrangement to take care of." Sandman said getting up from his chair. "Tell them to continue without me, I'll be filled in later on."

"You got those kinds of 'arrangements'?" The old man smirked.

"By 'arrangements', I hope you were referring to taking down my home town's head Teen cell because that's what I meant." Sandman walked out of the library, leaving Kent Nelson chuckling.

"Kids today…" Kent Nelson shook his head.

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: One Hour Later**

Wiccan sat, perched on her staff, waiting on a nearby roof top to Mary D. Luis' residence. She turned to see Sandman land on the roof top feet first. "You're late." Wiccan commented.

"I had a meeting." Sandman stated firmly.

"With who?" Wiccan questioned.

"The kind of people you thought never existed." Sandman said as he took out his binoculars. He knelt down beside Wiccan and looked through the binoculars to see Mary D. Luis leaving her house. "She's on the move."

"You sure rat boy didn't tell anyone?" Wiccan asked watching Mary pull out two knives.

"She carries those all the time." Sandman said as he took a stood up.

"That how you got those two scars on your wrist?" Wiccan asked pointing to Sandman's left sleeve covered wrist.

"I'll tell you this, it did involve two knives." Sandman putt his binoculars back in his pouch. "Let's move."

"Got it." Wiccan smirked before her and her staff flew off the side of the rooftop.

"Show off." Sandman shook his head before jumping off the roof top.

Wiccan silently floated closer to Mary. Wiccan balled her hand into a fist. When she got close, she dropped down and punched Mary in the back, knocking her down. Wiccan hit a button on her remote control, causing the staff to fall, landing in her hands.

Mary pushed herself back onto her feet, drawing out her two knives. She sun around and slashed at her attacker, only for Wiccan to block with her staff. "Please." Mary sneered before jumping back and taking a fighting stance with her knives in her fists. "I used to be the Kids Next Door's Head of Decommissioning before Numbuh 86, I am superior!"

"As if that means anything." Wiccan scoffed before jumping into the air spinning. She brought her staff down on Mary's left arm, knocking the knife out of her hand. With her right arm, Mary slashed at Wiccan, only for her to block and smack Mary again with her staff. As Mary backed away in recoil, dropping her last knife, Wiccan charged. Wiccan proceeded to jab, smack, and beat down Mary with her staff, eventually knocking Marry off her feet.

"I'm going to ask you this once, where is Gwen and her Teen HQ?" Wiccan questioned as she held her staff to Mary's throat.

"Please…I know Sandman won't kill me…so how could you…" Mary shot back weekly.

"Simple." Wiccan leaned forward. "I'm not Sandman."

Chills ran down Mary's spine in fear. "The convenience store, she's at the convenience store. There's an underground bunker."

"How do I gain entry?" Wiccan yelled.

"T-there's…there's a payphone…dial the number fifty eight and the entrance will open up."

"Thank you." Wiccan said before smacking Mary with her staff, knocking her unconscious. Wiccan turned around to see Sandman standing silently. "I got all we need." Sandman did not reply. "What?"

"Nothing…let's go." Sandman said coldly before walking down the street to the convenience store. Wiccan pushed a button on her remote control, causing her staff to levitate once more. She jumped on and pressed the forward button on her remote, causing the staff to shoot forward.

Soon enough, they reached the convenient store. "So you beat the information out of her?" Sandman asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes." Wiccan simply stated. Wiccan stepped off her staff and walked to the payphone and pushed in the numbers five and eight.

"58?" Sandman asked surprised.

"Yep that's the code." Wiccan said as a part of the ground pulled open to reveal a stair case. "What's with the surprise?"

"That was Gwen's code Numbuh back in the KND." Sandman simply stated. "I'll go first."

"Please do." Wiccan motioned to the staircase. Sandman began to descend down the stairs followed closely by Wiccan. "So…you both know each other in the KND?"

"Yep…we used to be teammates for a while." Sandman said sadly.

"What happened?" Wiccan asked as they continued down the staircase. "I mean, did she always used to be a major jerk?"

"She was never decommissioned. She skipped out on it like everyone else from the second Sector Q." Sandman said lowly.

"And I guess you did the same." Wiccan guessed.

"No, I was made an offer I couldn't refuse…literally." Sandman reached the end of the staircase, finding a vast cavern strung with lights. The cavern resembled a teen hangout still under construction with hundreds of bikes sitting on bike racks. "Story times over."

"Really? And I heard the Sandman had such good stories!" Sandman turned to see Gwen, Promethean and three other teens with weapons standing next to a golden throne. "So, what is this deal you made back then? Was it to skip being decommissioned kid?"

"And yet you have no idea who I am." Sandman simply stated as he drew his gas gun. Wiccan spun her staff in her hand before taking a fighting stance.

"I'll find out after I rip your gas mask off your lifeless body." Gwen smirked. "You Sandman, you and your new friend, but mostly you, have been a thorn in my side long enough. You periodically demolished everything I hoped to achieve out here in Quahog. You delayed the oppression of all of the kids under teens for over a year, you broke Bob's blasted arm, and you even nearly destroyed the entire candy ring!"

Gwen shook her head. "But that won't happen again. Promethean here will strike you down and hand deliver your body to Benedict Uno so that he can publicly unmask a KND sympathizer. And then you miss 'Witch of Quahog', I guess we could always burn you at a stake."

"Or I could just shatter that heart of ice you have." Wiccan sneered.

"Either way, Promethean." Gwen snapped her fingers, signaling the teen in purple and black knight armor to attack.

Promethean drew his fire sword and rushed Sandman and Wiccan. The duo jumped out of the way, letting Promethean run past them up the stairs. Promethean stopped running and spun around. Wiccan ran forward, her staff erupting dull mini spikes. She jumped forward into the air, aiming to strike down and shatter Gwen's skull.

One of the teens to Gwen's side in football gear, Garret, the former Numbuh 99, jump forward, intercepting Wiccan and punching her aside. "Please." Garret scoffed. "The four of us have been through so much…we can take you both down easily."

"Now I've heard you say that a number of times before Garret." Sandman said as he dodged Promethean's fire sword. "If I do recall you four got your afts handed to you by both the Prospectors and Delightful Children 2.0 during the Civil War."

"So you are a former KND operative." Gwen bit her lip. "That still leaves a number of people you could be…either way…we'll eventually find out once you die."

Sandman continued to dodge Promethean's blade. He rose his gas gun only for it be cut in half at the barrel. "Crap." Sandman muttered before getting hit by the butt of Promethean's sword.

"I remember our last fight Sandman. All you could do was run as the tree house fell." Promethean taunted as he kneed Sandman in the gut. "All you could do was retreat. But now, now you do not have that privilege."

"Yeah…" Sandman coughed as he backed away, clutching his stomach. "But I have a partner this time."

Wiccan snuck up behind Promethean. "Promethean! Behind you!" Gwen yelled. Before Promethean could react, Wiccan used her staff to choke Promethean. She pulled the staff against his chainmail covered neck, causing Promethean to slowly lose consciousness.

Promethean hit the ground like a sack of potatoes in a metal box. "That was easy." Wiccan smirked as she spun her staff in her hand. She turned her head to see Gwen and her teens pull out guns. Her eyes widened as the pulled the triggers.

Sandman jumped forward, pushing Wiccan out of the teens line of fire. The duo took cover behind a crate as the teens continued to shoot at them. "I take it that guns are a part of the candy ring?"

"No. Only rarely do they ever use guns…usually it's a laser ray or something from a laboratory." Sandman said as he pulled out a smoke grenade from his pouch.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Wiccan said half serious. "So what's the game plan?"

"Simple, after I pull the pin, we just beat them down." Sandman said simply. He pulled the pin of the smoke grenade and tossed it to the side. Smoke began to fill the cavernous room, eventually consuming everything.

"Watch yourselves." Gwen cautioned as she held covered her mouth and nose. "He doesn't need to slow down with that gas mask."

Catherine, the former Numbuh 91, shot wildly as she saw a ripple in the smoke. The teen beside her, Doug, the former Numbuh 59, began to shot wildly at the direction Catherine was. Unnoticed by the pair, Wiccan snuck behind them. She shoved them forward with her staff, catching them off guard. Wiccan then struck at their legs with her staff, giving them both a dead leg. As the two teens fell to their knees, Wiccan shoved them again before smacking them both with the blunt end of her staff, knocking the both unconscious.

Wiccan huffed. Her attention was drawn to the gun in Doug's hand. She hesitated for a moment before pulling the gun out of his hand and walking away, in search of Gwen in the smoke.

Garret reloaded his weapon as he looked through the smoke for any sign of Sandman or Wiccan.

Sandman appeared behind Garret and tapped his shoulder pad, grapping his attention. Garret spun around to aim his gun at Sandman. Sandman grabbed Garret's wrist and pushed it upwards before slamming his fist into Garret's wrist. Garret dropped his gun in pain. The football gear wearing teen backed up as Sandman pulled out his grapple gun.

"Bring it on Sandman. I'm the star quarter back at my high school, I can take you." Garret taunted as he assumed a fighting stance.

Sandman simply rose his grapple gun in response. He pulled the trigger of the grapple gun, shooting the hook forward. The hook grabbed onto Garret's chest pad. Sandman double clicked the trigger, causing the line to retract rapidly, pulling Garret along with it. Sandman extended his arm causing Garret to slam into it.

Garret lost his footing and began to fall. Sandman quickly brought his fists together and slammed Garret into the ground, knocking him. Sandman sighed before shaking his head. He walked back into the smoke. Sandman stopped as he found a ledger on a desk near the golden throne. He looked over it and smirked.

Gwen quickly scrambled to a giant fan in the new Teen HQ. She flicked the switch, causing the fan to turn on. Soon enough all of the smoke was blasted out of the cavern, exiting through the staircase. Gwen looked around to find her friends all lying on the ground unconscious, and that Wiccan was now holding a gun to her forehead.

"W-we can talk this out…c-can't we?" Gwen asked, scared for her life.

"No." Wiccan glared at Gwen. "You reap what you sow Gwen. And I'm here to reap."

"Wiccan!" Sandman shouted as he found Wiccan holding a gun to Gwen's head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cutting the head off this snake…in this case shooting." Wiccan said solemnly. "Sandman…look…you know what she's done. What she's been doing. What she's done to both you and I."

"For the love of god, Sandman save me from this psycho b-"

"Shut up, you're going to jail." Sandman said as he began to wave the ledger in the air. "She's done Wiccan. They all are. This ledger is proof of everything they've done. Everything about the candy ring. You don't need to kill her."

Wiccan shook her head. "Sandman…ever since I've been here…Gwen and her cronies have done nothing but antagonize me…I just can't let that go."

"I know you can't. But would you rather her suffer for her sins or just shoot her…knowing that you would then have blood on your hands." Sandman said, hoping that Wiccan would drop the gun.

"…Show off." Wiccan frowned before pistol whipping Gwen, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You think I'm going to go to jail? Please…I have friends in high places…I have Benedict." Gwen smiled evilly.

"And how would it look for a member of his organization to be going to jail…face it…he'll discredit you. You'll just be another Affright to him and the rest of the world. You're finished."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Hours Later**

Officer Swanson rolled by as officers loaded Gwen and her cronies into the back of a police truck. "You did real good Sandman." Officer Swanson complimented as he went over the contents of the ledger. "I knew you'd come through."

"Of course I did. I told you I would get you the proof you needed." Sandman said stepping out from behind the convenient store with Wiccan. Wiccan elbowed Sandman in the ribs and coughed. "…Of course I also had some help."

"I still can't believe half the things in this ledger you found. This is worse than any crime family I ever heard of." Officer Swanson said disbelievingly.

"It's all there Joe. It's all there." Sandman said before he and Wiccan began to walk away.

"Thanks again Sandman!" Officer Swanson thanked as he watched the duo walk away.

"And Wiccan!" Sandman's voice boomed after being hit in the ribs again.

"Yes, of course, and you're friend Wiccan!" Officer Swanson said chuckling. "Oh, kids today."

"You'd think people would notice a girl resembling a witch on a floating staff that resembles a broom." Wiccan said in dismay.

"Meh…you'll catch on after a while." Sandman chuckled. "Well Wiccan…I'm proud of you."

"How's that?" Wiccan rose a brow behind her hood.

"For not killing Gwen. You didn't turn out to be another Affright after all." Sandman said before yawning.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted." Wiccan smirked.

"Take whichever way you wish. Just keep in mind I intended it to be a compliment." Sandman yawned once more. "Well I guess that's it for the night…I'll see you later."

"Tired are we?" Wiccan questioned.

"You try getting only four hours total of sleep in a week." Sandman yawned once more before walking away. Leaving Wiccan shaking her head.

"Pleasant dreams Mr. Sandman." Wiccan smirked.

* * *

**Underground Laboratory **

Benedict entered the laboratory with a balding man in a suit with a brief case. He looked around to find Chester cackling evilly. "I take it you've had success with your assignment."

"Yes. He has." A deep voice boomed lowly. Benedict and company turned to see a 6 foot heavily armored man standing to the side.

"You do know who you are…correct?" Benedict asked.

"I am Monger that is who I am now." Monger answered lowly.

"He's almost ready to go after Sandman." Chester said walking up to Benedict.

"Good, I will then commence with the first of our two phase operation." Benedict turned to the balding man with the suit case. "Dr. Dream, if you would be so kind."


	6. VI: Dream

**Well heres chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Quahog, Rhode Island**_

_Sandman descended downward as he looked up at the sky. He could see birds flying high atop the world. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the world seemed to be at the moment. Sandman landed on his feet and turned around to see the Quahog. He could see Officer Swanson walking with his five year old daughter. He could see Rack and Ruin, separated from one another, playing a game of basketball. _

_Sandman's smile widened. He never thought he'd see the day when such good things happened. He looked to his side to see parade float of Nigel Uno driving down the street. He looked up to see a banner with the words 'Peace Day' on it. Sandman rose a brow behind his gas mask, having no clue what was going on._

_He turned to see Death's Head walking in a park, admiring the beauty of a tree. The inter dimensional, time traveling, freelance peace keeping agent extended his robotic hand and touched the tree. "Nature." He said calmly._

_Sandman turned around to see a statue of Dillon nearby. Sandman walked towards the statue and read the plaque below. To his confusion, all that was on the plaque were random letters of the alphabet. Sandman shook his head. "Darn drunk construction workers." Sandman spun around and took in the sight of the Sector Q tree house standing proudly._

_Sandman smiled as he watched the sights around him. "This…this is amazing." Sandman said happily. _

"_It is amazing." A familiar voice said agreeing. Sandman turned to see Kayla standing beside him, smiling as well. "Such a beautiful day, Sandman." _

_Sandman held Kayla's hand as she stepped closer to him. Kayla rested her head on his shoulder as KND operatives began to march in the parade. "This…this is just incredible." Sandman said breathlessly. "This…I can't believe this is happening." _

"_It is Sandman…it is." Kayla smiled as she closed her eyes. _

_Sandman observed Mario, Edward, and Koda bring a cooler filled with soda. The three former KND operatives then began to hand out soda to a number of passer byes. Sandman turned his head to look at Kayla. He smiled, finding her to be peaceful. He let out a laugh, causing Kayla to open her eyes. _

"_What's so funny?" Kayla asked._

"_I…I just can't believe this…" Sandman said as he let go of Kayla and began to walk around, pulling at his hood. "This…this is too good to be true."_

"_Well come on Sandman, how about you and I go around and check out everything. That'll prove to you that everything is true." Kayla said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. _

"_Did I ever mention how cute you look when you're nervous?" Sandman said rubbing the side of his gas mask. _

"_No." Kayla smirked. "But I wouldn't mind it if you did." Kayla extended her hand for Sandman to take. Sandman took it without a second thought. "So…where do you want to go first?"_

"_I'm not sure…you wanna just go and have a good time?" Sandman asked, earning a nod of approval from Kayla. "Alright." Sandman smiled behind his gas mask before leading Kayla down the hill. _

_Sandman looked around, noticing several familiar faces. He saw William flipping a meat patty on a grill with Corey and Roady sitting at a table conversing. He noticed the Carmine brothers all playing a game of football with the Fulbrights. _

_Josh Puncture was climbing a rock wall with Vana cheering him on. To Sandman's surprise, Josh had both hands. Sandman noticed a man with in a black body glove with a white skull mask. Sandman blinked, only to find the man wasn't there. Sandman shook his head to see Patton and Lance racing with one another, with Angelie in the lead. _

_Sandman noticed Kim and Matt sitting on a bench, holding hands. Sandman shook his head and smiled. He looked over his shoulder to see Kayla smiling at him. Sandman turned his head around to see Soulless cheering his daughter on as she participated in a three legged race. He also noticed Crystal participating in a game of paint ball with _

_Sandman and Kayla eventually arrived at the park near his house. He looked forward to see a giant Ferris wheel. "This bring back memories?" Sandman asked. _

"_It does…It does." Kayla smirked. _

_Sandman and Kayla ran to the Ferris Wheel. Sandman stopped in his tracks as he noticed a giant statue in the middle of the park. Sandman walked towards the statue, noticing it was of Wesley Dodds. "Hey Wes…" Sandman greeted sadly. He looked down to see the plaque once again had only random letters. Sandman was about to speak again, only for Kayla to grab his arm. _

"_Come on Sandman…there isn't a line at the Ferris Wheel." Kayla smirked. _

"_Right…" Sandman said as he gave one last look at the statue, noticing that Wesley bore a frown. "Let's go." _

_The couple reached the Ferris Wheel, to find no one in line. "You were right. No line." Sandman said surprised. _

"_I told you." Kayla said as she stepped into a cart. Sandman followed her and took a seat beside her. The Ferris Wheel started up. Sandman put his arm around Kayla as they eventually reached the top. _

"_This day is amazing." Sandman smiled behind his gas mask. Kayla rested her head against Sandman. Sandman turned his head. His eyes widened as he noticed the man in the black body glove with the whit skull mask watching him and Kayla on another cart. Sandman shook his head before looking up once more to see the man was gone. _

"_So…Sandman…" Kayla said regaining Sandman's attention. "Can you see everything from here?"_

_Sandman turned his attention to the ground below, analyzing every detail. "Yeah…I can." _

"_Sandman…" a voice echoed. _

_Sandman looked around to see who was calling for him. "…What's your name?"_

"…_You do know your name, right?"_

"_Do not answer him Sandman." __Another voice, one more familiar to Sandman, boomed. _

"_What's going on Sandman?" Kayla asked, slightly distressed. _

"_I'm not sure Kayla, I'm not sure." Sandman answered as clouds began to blot out the sun. _

"…_What is your name Sandman?" the voice boomed once more._

"_Do not answer Sandman!" __The more familiar voice boomed._

"_Morpheus?" Sandman asked, his eyes shifting left and right in search for the God of Dreams._

"_You are unwelcome here!" __Morpheus' voice boomed._

"…_Leave now you manifestation!" the other voice yelled. _

"_You are unwelcome in my envoy's dreams!" __Morpheus yelled, causing lighting to appear and thunder to boom. _

_Sandman rubbed his forehead in dismay. "No wonder this place was so perfect…it's a dream." Sandman turned his head to see Kayla turn to sand. Everyone else within Sandman's dream turned to sand and began fly into the air. _

_Sandman watched as the sand flew and took on the appearance of the man in the black body glove with the white skull mask. "…If you won't willingly reveal your Identity…I shall pry it from your mind!"_

"_Who are you?" Sandman questioned as the man rose his hand out, causing the Ferris Wheel to crumple to pieces. Sandman fell, landing in a pile of scrap metal. _

"_I am Dr. Dream." The man, Dr. Dream, said landing on the ground. "Benedict Uno sends his regards, Sandman."_

"_How in the name of Morpheus are you in my dream?" Sandman asked as he forced himself up. _

"_Simple. This." Dr. Dream rose his left wrist and pointed to a shining green gem on a metal gauntlet. "It's called the Gem of Dreams. It allows its user to enter the domain of dreams."_

"_So…you're a gun for hire or something?" Sandman said pulling out his gas gun. _

"_No…I'm the headmaster of a prestigious university. It just so happens I possess a certain skill set Benedict needed." Dr. Dream scoffed._

"_I hope it includes being able to handle yourself in a fight." Sandman glared as he rose his gas gun._

_Dr. Dream simply rose his arms. His arms shot forward, turning into snakes. Sandman's eyes widened behind his goggles. He jumped upward, avoiding the snakes. _

_Wesley Dodds statue crumbled to sand. The sand began to take a new shape, that of a man wearing a black cloak with a metal helmet with a tube running out of it. Morpheus turned to watch the fight. _

_Sandman drew his grapple gun and aimed at Dr. Dream. He pulled the trigger, shooting the hook out and at the unwanted dream intruder. Dr. Dream's head morphed, allowing the hook and cord to pass by harmlessly. A part of his head disconnected, allowing Dr. Dream to walk away from the hook and cord. Dr. Dream's head morphed back to its original form. _

"_Please, kid. Nothing practical ever works in dreams." Dr. Dream laughed. Sandman landed back on the ground. He rose both his gas and grapple guns and aimed. "Those won't have an effect on me in here. I control all dreams with this gem." Dr. Dream's snake arms shot forward at Sandman._

"_Yeah…but it's my dream also." Sandman muttered before closing his eyes. Before the snakes could collide with Sandman, Sandman's boy evaporated into gas. _

_Morpheus watched the fight escalate, watching to see if Sandman would succeed or not._

_The gas spun around Dr. Dream, eventually shooting into the air. The gas morphed into a giant version of Sandman. Dr. Dream's snakes reverted back to his arms as Sandman intimidated him. Sandman reached down to pick up Dr. Dream off the ground. "Tell Benedict he'll be hearing from me real soon." Sandman said lowly before grabbing the gauntlet with the green gem off Dr. Dream's arm. _

_Dr. Dream yelled as he instantly disappeared. Sandman resumed his normal size as he inspected the gauntlet. "Interesting." _

"_You did somewhat decent." __Morpheus commented plainly._

"_You could've helped you know." Sandman shook his head angrily. _

"_I already did. His main goal was to learn your true Identity."__ Morpheus said plainly once more._

"_Fine, yeah." Sandman shook his head. _

"_You earn what you put in, Sandman."__ Morpheus motioned to the gauntlet in Sandman's hand. _

"_So…what do I do with t-" Sandman began to ask, only for Morpheus to cut him off by poking his head. Sandman's eyes widened as he began to wake._

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: April 22****nd**

Dawn.

Nolan awoke. He looked around his dimly lit room, making sure he was in fact awake. Nolan looked side to side, before punching himself. "Alright…I'm awake."

Nolan got up from his bed. He looked at his mirror. He turned to see his lamp nor his ceiling light were on. Nolan walked to his window, only to find neither the sun nor the moon were out. "Where's the light coming from?" Nolan asked aloud. The room lit up even more.

Nolan turned around towards his bed, finding the gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams. Nolan picked the gauntlet up and examined it. He put the gauntlet on his left wrist, covering up his two scars in the process. He rose his arm, "So…how do I get this thing to turn on?"

The Gem of Dreams glowed, as a green portal opened before him in his bed room. "Cool."

* * *

**Underground Laboratory **

Dr. Dream fell from a portal in the ceiling landing face fist on the ground, drool leaking from his mouth. The portal closed behind him. Benedict Uno looked down at Dr. Dream and then to Chester. "Check if he's dead."

"Why do I have to check?" Chester whined.

"Because I said so." Benedict plainly stated.

"Fine…" Chester whined before kneeling down beside Dr. Dream. He checked his pulse then waved his hand in front of Dr. Dream's widened eyes. "I think he's brain dead."

"We got what we needed." The cyborg man in the corner said, pointing to a number of TV screens that replayed everything that happened in Sandman's dream. "I know who he is."

"You're right." Benedict said as he looked at TV screen showing Sandman and his dream manifestation of Kayla. "It's Kayla's boyfriend…Nolid? Nolsin? Nosferatu?"

"His name is Nolan." The man said as he put on a helmet with a plain white sheet running down it, which covered his face. "I know him well."

"Good…" Benedict said as he watched the scene from Sandman's dream play out. "Carry on with your mission…I just thought of something that will screw with his head."

"Really?" The man said stepping out from the shadows. "I thought brining back a deceased friend of his to kill him was screwed up enough."


	7. VII: Dreams Eventually End

**Here is the end of KND: Passive Tendencies. This one...this one...this one is...well...just full with disaster...This has to be the best thing i've ever written.**

* * *

**Brookfield Insane Asylum: May 3****rd**

The gates of Brookfield opened as Sandman and Wiccan dragged a semi-conscious Tornado. "Got to admit it." Wiccan grunted as she pulled the half conscious villain forward. "He puts up a better fight in an open environment."

Sandman simply nodded in acknowledgment. "What? Giant tornadoes too much for you?" Wiccan asked, smirking.

"No…not that. I just detest this guy." Sandman said as he glared at the red headed man that they dragged.

"Why?" Wiccan asked, raising a brow behind her hood.

"He killed a friend of mine a while back."

"…How do you do it Sandman?" Wiccan asked.

"How do I do what?" Sandman asked as the front door to the Asylum opened. Warden Valera and two armed guards walked out and greeted the two costumed crime fighters.

"Welcome back to Quahog's own personal reject cellar." Warden Valera said in a joking tone.

"Warden Valera." Sandman said returning the friendly greeting. "I believe this guy busted out during a polka dance."

"…You're smirking aren't you?" Wiccan asked plainly. Sandman turned his head and stared at Wiccan, his gas mask and tinted goggles helping hide any trace of emotion.

"Well then…" The Warden trailed off. "Let's get this piece of crap back to his little strait jacket." Warden Valera stepped aside as the two guards relieved Sandman and Wiccan of the burden of carrying the deranged sociopath. The guards entered the asylum first, followed by Warden Valera and then Sandman and Wiccan.

"So…how's everyone else here?" Sandman asked Warden Valera.

"If you're referring to all the other psychos you helped put back here" Warden Valera trailed off as they walked by a guard who was hanging a poster on the side of the wall. "Unfortunately, our esteemed guest of honor and nightmare terrorist disappeared from his cell days ago. Mary's in isolation, the other day she bit a guard's finger off. Promethean's carving the word 'Father' into his room's wall with his finger nails. Holiday's staring at a calendar. And then there's Garfield Schurr…"

The group walked by a teen with red hair who was being escorted by two guards. "Garfield's being taken back to his room, he set an orderly's hair on fire with his thumbs."

As they reached the patient check-in station, a news broad cast over a nearby radio caught the trio's attention.

"_Hi, I'm Tom Tucker and to those just listening in only a mere two hours ago the County Jail was broken into by a single individual. A number of its inmates have broken out and followed the individual out. Such inmates including Gwen Tucker, no relation, who was just recently arrested and tried as an adult for her crimes against the state and humanity and a number of her crew."_

"That doesn't sound good." Wiccan commented.

"We'll check it out after I make sure this guy is put in a room with four padded walls." Sandman said, not taking his eyes away from Tornado.

As they reached the patient check-in station, a loud boom echoed throughout the halls of the asylum, the building shook as the lights flickered. "What was that?" Warden Valera asked aloud.

"That was an explosion." Sandman said, turning around as loud footsteps echoed from where they'd come from. Sandman readied his gas gun as Wiccan held her staff at the ready.

Explosions rocked the asylum as alarms blazed. The sounds of screams of terror and rampant outbursts echoed. Throughout the screams and pleas, bits and pieces of screaming guards and orderly's caught his ear.

"…Who is that guy…?"

"…Mary's loose…!"

"…There's a fire! Help!"

"…Holy mother…!"

Sandman snapped back to attention as a nearby door blew open, slamming into him, Wiccan, and Warden Valera. The two guards dropped Tornado and spun around. Before they could raise their weapons, they were shot dead. Tornado regained full consciousness and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in fear as at the doorway, stood a fully armored figure.

The figure scanned the area, his attention shifted from Tornado and the downed trio. He returned his focus to Tornado and unsheathed a knife on his chest plate. He stalked over to Tornado, who frantically spun his arms and sent a gust of wind at the man. Unfazed, the armored assailant walked forward, reaching out and grabbing Tornado by the throat. He pulled him up into the air and applied pressure.

Tornado's eyes widened in shock and in fear as he stared down at the black soulless visor. "W-who a-are you?" Tornado managed to ask.

"Someone who's life you ended years ago." The figure said before pulling Tornado up to the side of a wall. He held the psychotic in place before stabbing Tornado in the heart, making sure the blade passed through and stabbed to the wall.

Tornado was wordless. Looking at the knife and then to the man before expiring. The figure let go of Tornado and turned around, leaving his body to hang like a decoration. He turned his attention to Sandman, who'd just started to get back on his feet.

Sandman raised his gas gun. His eyes wandered to the wall, becoming slightly disturbed by the figure's methods.

"You…you are the one I'm to kill." The figure said calmly. "No. Not now. You won't die yet."

Sandman stared coldly at the armored figure. He took in the figure's appearance, finding that he was armed to the teeth. "Surrender. Now."

"I never thought someone whose father died when they were eight could order people around." Sandman's eyes widened at the armored figure's statement. "Yes…I am well aware of you Locksmith. I will take my leave, however, a friend of yours seems to want a word with you."

The armored figure pointed to Mary D. Luis who was standing silently, staring at Sandman. She spat out a finger as she rose two shivs. "Be ready to shed blood Sandman…you and your witch of a friend too, for I, Bloody Mary is here to reap."

Sandman turned to see the armored figure stalk off before returning his attention to Mary. "You are seriously messed up." Sandman rose his gas gun.

Mary lunged forward. She slashed at Sandman's hand, forcing him to drop his gas gun. Sandman backed away as Mary slowly stalked over towards Wiccan and Warden Valera. "Whom should I knock off first Sandman? You choose. The witch or the sorcerer?" Mary goaded Sandman.

"Neither." Sandman jumped forward, already moving his arm into a blocking position. Mary stabbed forward at Sandman, only for his hand to take the blow. As the shiv pierced through his hand, Sandman grabbed onto Mary's hand that was holding the shiv and blocked the other one. Sandman head-butted Mary causing her to drop her other shiv. Mary took a step backwards and hold her head. Sandman kept his hold on Mary and punched her in the gut. She doubled over, giving Sandman the opportunity slam her back with his fist, knocking her to the ground.

Sandman let go of Mary and pulled the shiv out of his hand. He bit his lip as the pain started to settle in. He looked down at Mary, who was still conscious. He knelt down and grabbed her by the back of her head. He pulled her up and slammed her into the floor head first, knocking her out.

"…What happened?" Wiccan asked groggily as she held her head. Beside her, Warden Valera began to regain consciousness.

"I'm not sure." Sandman said as he got back on his feet. He turned to examine Tornado's body.

"Holy…" Warden Valera trailed off as he took in the sight of Tornado. "What happened is right."

Sandman examined the knife that hung Tornado. He examined the hilt, finding words carved into the knife. "'I am Monger'" Sandman read aloud.

"Monger?" Wiccan asked as she walked up beside Sandman.

"I believe this was his calling card."

"I don't really care about his calling card." Warden Valera said as he checked on the two guards. He checked for a pulse on either one, finding none. "That 'Monger' killed two of my guys. They each had a family, a wife, and kids."

Warden Valera walked to a phone at the check-in station. He dialed up a number and waited for a response. "Hello, Davis are you there? Report in."

"_Sir? Oh god sir. This armored guy's been killing and destroying everything."_

"What's the status on our inmates?"

"…_Most are accounted for. Wait. A number are missing. Holiday, Bloody Mary, Promethean, and Schurr are missing."_

"Mary is accounted for. Stay alert, whoever that guy is I want him either bound in chains or lying on the floor dead."

"_He's gone sir. He just left."_

Warden Valera silently cursed. Wiccan turned to Sandman. "I guess we know who broke into the County Jail."

"Yeah…" Sandman trailed off as he thought of what Monger had said about him. Something only a few knew. "Yeah…"

* * *

**Valera Residence: Same Time**

Kayla Valera sat at her computer, watching Ace's latest music video. Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and checked the number. She frowned once realizing it wasn't the call she was expecting. "What is it?" Kayla answered.

"_Hello Kayla. You don't sound thrilled to hear from me." _Benedict's voice calmly spoke on the other end of the line.

"What can I say, I've spent nearly three weeks devoting all of my time to your try outs. I do have a life of my own you know." Kayla said annoyed.

"_Ah, yes, you do." _ Benedict's voice slightly faltered. _"Well, I am truly sorry. But, I have your first assignment as my number one assassin."_

"What is it?" Kayla sighed.

"_Nothing too bad…there's going to be a fight later in Quahog…I want the winner dead." _Benedict said simply.

"Can I ask who the fighters are?" Kayla asked, slightly caught off guard by the vagueness of the assignment.

"_Why of course, how silly of me. I also want you to kill them in a specific manner." _Benedict said chuckling. _"A man named Monger, if he wins…you shoot him in the head. And the second fighter, you shoot in the heart." _

"Who's the second?"

"_Sandman."_

* * *

**Quahog Graveyard: One Hour Later**

A number of escaped prisoners and the escaped patients sat silently behind a number of gravestones, in wait for their liberator. "So…why are we waiting here again?" Gwen asked a teen operative.

"I honestly have no clue." The teen answered.

A loud thud drew everyone's attention to a small crater on the hill. Monger stepped out of the crater, knocking over a tombstone in the process. "Ah…so this was where I was buried." Monger mused over the grave plot.

Monger walked over to the collection of escapees. He stood silently, looking over the number of those who escaped. He pulled a sack over his shoulder and threw it before them. "Take whatever you need. Run wild. Live. Kill. Make yourselves known to the world."

"Alright!" Garfield exclaimed as he picked up a flamethrower. The escapees emptied out the sack, causing various weapons to fall out, including: BRAs, laser pistols, guns, swords.

"You four." Monger pointed to Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine. "I am in need of your assistance for something."

"What kind of something?" Gwen asked as her Battle Ready Armor activated.

"The Sandman's kingdom shall crumble in ashes…that kind of something." Monger said lowly as the many ex-prisoners marched down the hill, armed and ready to cause havoc upon Quahog.

* * *

**Brookfield Insane Asylum**

Sandman sat on a stool as a nurse tended to his wounded hand. Wiccan stood beside him as they and several others watched a news network on a television.

"_To those tuning in, I'm Joyce Kinney with Channel 5 news. Reports are coming in from all over Quahog that the escaped convicts from County Jail and patients from the Brookfield Insane Asylum, are running rampant all over the city." _

The nurse finished with Sandman's hand and left to tend to other wounded individuals. Sandman examined his bandaged hand. He tried to form a fist, finding it to be painful to do so.

"In hindsight, you probably shouldn't have done that." Wiccan said as she watched Sandman's attempts to form a fist.

"I'll live with it." Sandman said as he got off the stool. "We're needed elsewhere Wiccan."

"I'll give you two a lift." Warden Valera said walking over to the duo. "I need to check on my daughter anyways."

The trio began to walk to the blown apart entrance to the asylum. They exited the asylum and entered Warden Valera's car. The Warden began to drive through the devastated gate. Sandman turned on the radio in hopes of gaining insight on the dilemma.

"_-Several escapees marched into the city. Such escapees included the holiday obsessed teen known as 'Holiday', Garfield 'The Arsonist' Schurr, and Promethean. They have begun destroying residential areas and local businesses. Local police on the scene have been gunned down-"_

Sandman sat in silence. "Maybe we should turn off the radio…" Wiccan suggested, reaching over for the power button.

"No." Sandman raised his hand. "I need to hear this."

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Thirty Minutes Later**

"Thanks for the lift." Sandman said as he and Wiccan exited the car. "Say hi to the family for us."

"Take care you two, good luck with…just don't get yourselves killed now." Warden Valera said before driving off.

"So, what now?" Wiccan asked.

Before Sandman could answer, the sound of hundreds of rats running around and crying out caught both his and Wiccan's attention. "If we split up, we can cover more ground." Sandman simply stated before walking away. "You handle Pester, I've got the other wild cards."

"How are you sure Pester is even doing this?" Wiccan exclaimed as Sandman walked away. She turned around, finding Pester and an army of rats walking down the street.

"This is our city now." Pester said lowly as his rats shrieked.

Wiccan dropped her staff, letting it levitate off the ground; she stepped on and hit a button on her remote control. She ascended up into the air and floated forward. Pester looked up to see Wiccan sitting on her staff flicking him off.

"The witch of Quahog here to greet me I see." Pester said before marching onward. "My army, pay no mind to her, simply loot in the name of your master." The rats surrounding Pester obeyed and began to scamper off towards various buildings.

"You know I can't let you continue with this Pester." Wiccan began as she aimed her concealed projectile launcher down at Pester.

"But I can." A low voice boomed, catching Wiccan's attention. Before Wiccan could react, a hand grabbed the end of her staff and pulled it out from under her. Wiccan fell to the ground, landing on her feet; she turned her head to see Monger with her staff in his hands. Monger snapped the staff in two, causing sparks to fly. He crushed the two parts of the staff in his hands, proceeding to toss the pieces aside.

"So…you're the cause of all this." Wiccan said as she backed up slowly.

"Yes…and No." Monger said coldly before rushing towards Wiccan. He threw a punch which Wiccan dodged. Wiccan punched Monger across his helmet, denting it slightly. Monger pushed Wiccan backwards and grabbed one of her legs. He flung her at a building, knocking her unconscious and breaking her leg in the process. "By my hand I have done what you accused me of. However, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for another."

Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine walked up behind Monger. "I'm going to make her suffer." Gwen said as she glared at Wiccan.

"If any more harm comes to her…" Monger said turning to Gwen and the others. "…I will kill you all. I need her for something else."

"W-whatever you say." Gwen gulped.

Monger turned towards Pester, who shook in fear at what he'd observed. "If Sandman approaches you, give him this." Monger handed Pester a note. "You are free to continue. Go on now, return to your business." Pester nodded his head. He spun around and ran, followed by a mob of rats.

Monger returned his attention to the four teens and pointed to Wiccan. "Take her to the cliff. Tie her up, but do not harm her."

The teens nodded and did what they were told. Monger walked off in the same direction Sandman did.

* * *

**Local Church: Ten Minutes Later**

Sandman walked pass a line of police officers. Officer Swanson rolled over to the gas mask wearer. "Holiday's locked himself up in the church. He's got at least twenty hostages in there."

"May 3rd, National Day of Prayer." Sandman said aloud.

"We can't breach in without him killing a hostage." Officer Swanson shook his head.

"Send most of your guys away to help out around the rest of the city. I'll deal with Holiday." Sandman said before walking towards the front door of the church.

"Good luck." Officer Swanson saluted Sandman.

Sandman entered the church, finding the first four rows with five people, each bound and gagged. He looked ahead to see Holiday kneeling before an Idol, silently praying. Holiday concluded with his prayer and stood up. He turned around to face Sandman, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Hello Sandman." Holiday greeted Sandman. "May 3rd, the day of prayer. First established by the US congress. To turn to God in prayer and meditation." Holiday laughed. "There are two holidays in January, six in February, three in March, ten in whole in April, gladly five in May, three savory holidays and Flag Day in June, sadly one in July, seven like the gun salute in September, four including my favorite in October, three's giving in November, and finally seven more in December. All for a grand total of fifty-three in the grand ol' U.S. of A."

"Surrender for your own good…please." Sandman said stepping forward.

"Do you want to know what I prayed for?" Holiday said as he grabbed kid and held a knife to him. "I prayed for this today to be our final bout. And it shall be…one way or another."

The kid's muffled screams echoed throughout the church. Sandman's eyes narrowed behind his tinted goggles. "You're not going to harm that kid…that's not what this holiday is about."

"You're right." Holiday pushed the kid aside. "I didn't pray to shed a child's blood…only yours." Holiday juggled the knife before taking a fighting stance. "Would you care to make the first move?"

Sandman sighed. "I wish it wouldn't have to come to this." Sandman rose his gas gun, the pain from his wound jolting up his arm. He cringed behind his gas mask. Sandman pulled the trigger of his gas gun, causing the knock out gas within to shoot out and begin to fill the church.

Holiday's eyes narrowed. "I realize I won't win." Holiday said as he pulled the knife back. "But I can at least hamper your progress." Holiday threw the knife as he inhaled the gas. The knife cut through the gas gun and stabbed into Sandman's shoulder.

Holiday collapsed as Sandman stared at the knife in his shoulder. Sandman grunted in pain as he pulled it out of his shoulder. He flung it aside along with his damaged gas gun. He walked off to the exit of the church. As he left the church, several officers ran in. Sandman gripped his shoulder, feeling light headed.

"Sandman." Officer called out to Sandman as he rolled towards him. "We've got news of The Arsonist burning buildings to the ground. Squad cars can't get near him."

Sandman sighed as he applied pressure to his wound. Sandman looked up to the darkening sky. "I'm on it."

Nearby on a rooftop, Monger stood, watching Sandman push on. He watched as Sandman pulled out his grapple gun and propel himself into the air once he latched onto a building. "You will tire. You will lose morale. You will lose the will. And then…you shall die."

* * *

**Quahog Zoo: Twenty Minutes Later**

Sandman hit the parking lot hard; he rolled and hit a melted car. He groaned as he tried to push himself up, his wounds hampering, just as Holiday said. Sandman got back onto his feet and looked around, finding may police cars on fire. A number of officers sat behind cover, watching the zoo intently.

Sandman looked up to see Garfield, The Arsonist, taunting the officers. "This is but a start!" Garfield retreated back into the zoo as he lit the entrance on fire.

"And the end." Sandman said before aiming his grapple gun with his right arm. He pulled the trigger, overshooting only a little. As the hook latched onto a flag pole, he double clicked the trigger, propelling towards the zoo.

Sandman landed on the top of the zoo entrance. He looked down, noticing a banner for a moose. Sandman shook his head and muttered to himself, "It can't be the same moose…" Sandman looked down to see Garfield pacing back and forth near the moose's pit like pen.

Sandman jumped down, aiming his grapple gun at Garfield. "Surrender now Garfield!"

"Or what?" Garfield asked, turning to face Sandman. "What can you do to me besides fry!" Garfield raised his flamethrower and pulled the trigger, sending a stream of fire at Sandman.

Sandman dove away. He groaned as he rolled onto his left shoulder, the shoulder with the wound. Sandman got back onto his feet and charged at Garfield. Garfield aimed his flamethrower at Sandman and pulled the trigger, sending a burst of fire at Sandman. Sandman dove again, dodging the fire and charged at Garfield again.

Garfield smirked as Sandman drew closer. Sandman threw a punch at Garfield, who sidestepped and pushed Sandman forward, causing him to fall into the moose's pit like pen.

Sandman landed on his back. He looked up to see Garfield laughing down at him. "Looks like the moose doesn't like you!" Garfield exclaimed as he pointed to the moose.

Sandman struggled to his feet, his eyes trained on the moose. He recognized the moose. It was _the_ Moose. "Crap…" Sandman muttered as the Moose's eyes began to glow red.

Lasers shot out of the Moose's eyes striking the wall behind Sandman. The Moose shot at Sandman, only for him to dodge. Sandman grunted as he ran to the side. The Moose continued to shoot lasers out of his eyes at Sandman.

Sandman spun around and aimed his grapple gun at the Moose. He pulled the trigger and shot the hook at the Moose. The hook and cord passed harmlessly through the Moose. "Right…you can that…" Sandman sighed.

Garfield laughed hysterically. "A-A Moose can do that? Wow! I love the zoo now!" Garfield pointed his flamethrower down into the pit. "But I love burnt enemies more." He pulled the trigger of his flamethrower, sent a stream of fire down into the Moose's pen.

The pen caught on fire. It soon surrounded the Moose and Sandman. The Moose huffed; he levitated into the air and flew out of the pen. Sandman sighed. "That's right…you can do that too."

Sandman backed away from the flames. Smoke began to fill the Moose's pen. He'd be coughing up a storm if not for his gas mask. Sandman turned and pulled out his grapple gun. He aimed for the railing of the pen and pulled the trigger. Before his hook could reach the railing, the Moose blasted the cord.

The Moose turned around in mid-air and looked down at Garfield, his eyes glowing red. "Oh crud…" Garfield sighed before being blasted by the Moose.

Sandman looked around frantically for anything to help him. He looked around, finding a drinking pool in the pen. He ran to it and started to toss the water at the flames. His actions did not go unnoticed by the Moose. The Moose looked down at Sandman as he doused the flames with water.

Sandman's hoodie caught on fire burning him slightly; he tossed it off and beat it on the ground. Sandman examined his torched hoodie, checking it's pouches, finding his arsenal intact. He emptied out his arsenal and drowned the hoodie in the drinking pool. He used the now soaking wet hoodie to beat out the flames.

As the last flame was extinguished, the Moose descended back down to its pen. It looked around and then looked Sandman in the eyes. He kneeled before Sandman and motioned for him to get on his back. Sandman dropped his hoodie and picked up his discarded arsenal including: three smoke grenades, and second grapple gun, the gauntlet with the Gem of Dreams, his tracer gun, and Soulless' scanner.

Sandman got onto the Moose's back. The Moose flew out of the pen and let Sandman off. "Thank you." Sandman petted the Moose's head. The Moose huffed before flying back down to his pen. Sandman turned around to see Garfield getting back on his feet.

"So…you got out." Garfield said as he rose his flamethrower. "So…what do you prefer, crispy or burnt?"

"Neither." Sandman said before running at Garfield. Garfield pulled the trigger of his flamethrower, sending a stream of fire at Sandman. Sandman ran to his left, dodging the fire. Garfield moved his flamethrower to the side, sending the stream of fire at Sandman again.

Sandman leapt over the stream of fire and ran at Garfield. He pulled his arm back and formed a fist despite the pain. He punched Garfield in the face, knocking his hand off the trigger of the flamethrower and his feet off the ground. Garfield's flamethrower flew to the side as he hit the ground. Garfield twitched as Sandman towered over him.

Sandman punched him in the face, knocking him out. Sandman looked up at the sky as dark clouds took over. Thunder boomed. Sandman sighed as he dragged Garfield to the front gate of the zoo. The flames had been put out by firefighters. Officer Swanson exited his patrol car and rolled towards Sandman.

"Great job Sandman." Officer Swanson congratulated Sandman as he noticed the unconscious Garfield. "We've rounded up the majority of escapees. Pester; however, is running wild out in the residential district. He's looting homes; his rats are biting people too."

"What do you mean Pester is running wild?" Sandman asked. "Wiccan was supposed to have brought him down already."

"Well, either she's procrastinating or she failed." Officer Swanson said sadly. "You need a lift?"

"No." Sandman said pulling his spare grapple gun out and aiming at a nearby building. "I'll handle this. I'll carry it like everything else." He pulled the trigger of his grapple gun. When he felt the cord tug, he double clicked the trigger propelled himself into the air.

* * *

**Quahog Residential District: Thirty Minutes Later**

Sandman landed on a rooftop in the residential district. He clutched his shoulder in pain. He felt he could still feel the heat from the flames on his body. He examined his arms, they were burnt, bruised, or had knife wounds.

Sandman wearily walked to the edge of the roof to see Pester and his army of rats marching down the street. Sandman's eyes narrowed. He jumped off the roof and landed in the street. He felt his knees ache from the jump. He pulled out his grapple gun and aimed at Pester.

"Do I even need to say it Arnold?" Sandman said lowly.

"No…no you do not." Pester said lowly as he backed up, "Rats…kill him." Pester pointed at Sandman, causing the rats to shriek and charge at Sandman. The rats leapt upward, clinging onto Sandman. A rat began to nibble at Sandman's gas mask strap, only to be swatted away. Sandman quickly shook the rats off of him and kicked away more.

Pester ran forward and punched Sandman in the gut. "No one harms my rats!" Pester punched Sandman again, this time in the chest. Sandman wearily backed away. "When you harm my precious rats…then I am forced to take off the gloves!" Pester kicked Sandman and then hit him on the side of his head with his spray wand.

"…Shut…up!" Sandman yelled before punching Pester in the gut, causing him to double over. Sandman looked at the hundreds of rats that stared at him. "What?" Sandman yelled, causing the rats to scatter and run away.

Sandman turned back to see Pester trying to crawl away. Sandman walked over and picked up Pester by hi jumpsuit collar. "Where is Wiccan?" Sandman asked lowly.

Pester shook violently before producing a note from his pocket. "This guy, he-he took her. He told me to give this to you." Sandman dropped Pester and took the note. He opened it up and read it aloud. "If you want the witch back, meet me at Quahog's Cliffside. Your oldest friend, Monger."

Sandman looked to his side to find Pester gone. Sandman waved it off, deciding to handle it another time. "My oldest friend…" Sandman said quietly as he thought. "He knows who I am…he knows my past. He's not either Mario or Edward…it can't be him…"

Sandman shook his head before flinging the note aside. "Then again…I still don't know what Bob did with his body…" Sandman gritted his teeth. He turned around and began to head to the selected area. "…I can't believe it's him."

* * *

**Quahog Cliffside: One Hour Later**

Sandman continued to walk through the woods on the cliff over a river. Sandman sighed as he stopped and slumped against a tree. His muscles ached. He felt pain in his entire left arm. He was barely conscious due to the amount of blood he'd already lost from his wounds. His back hurt from his fall in the pen. He was sure his reflexes weren't going to help out in a fight just by the way Pester had landed so many blows against him.

Sandman looked up to the dark sky. Thunder boomed and lightning struck. A light drizzle landed on his gas mask and goggles. He smiled slightly. He pushed off the tree and continued onward, until stumbling on an open area with no trees.

Sandman looked around, noticing a cliff nearby. He looked up to see Monger standing beside an unconscious Wiccan. "I'm glad you could make it Nolan." Monger said calmly as Gwen, Doug, Garret, and Catherine walked out of the woods and surrounded Sandman.

"All this time…and it was _you_…It was always _you_." Gwen glared at Sandman as she kept her gun trained on Sandman.

"It's good to see you too…Dillon." Sandman said replied to Monger, completely ignoring Gwen.

Monger chuckled as he began to unfasten his helmet. He tossed his helmet aside, revealing his zombie like appearance. "You never fail to disappoint Nolan."

"What happened to you?" Sandman asked concerned.

"I was brought back to life Nolan…and you already know by who." Monger, Dillon, said slightly laughing as sparks began erupt out of his neck.

"…It was Benedict Uno…" Sandman said sadly as Wiccan began to regain consciousness.

"Tell me, Nolan. Do you know what it's like to be plucked out of heaven and forced to return to this hell? I do." Dillon shook his head. "I died saving you…saving them." Dillon pointed to the other four teens. "…When I went up there…I was happy…my fight was over…but then I was back here! A shock collar surgically implanted in my neck! I feel only pain now…I couldn't harm Benedict because of the collar."

"So…it was either you do what he told you…or he'd make you suffer, never letting you know the embrace of death again." Sandman deduced.

"I can't say I'm going to be proud of my actions." Dillon chuckled. "I can say this though…I am proud of you. But one of us is going to have to die. And because you can't kill, it's going to have to be you." Dillon turned to Gwen and the others. "Kill him."

Gwen and company opened fire on Sandman, who was barely able to dodge. Dillon stood, watching. He turned his head, noticing a teenage girl with black curly hair and a sniper rifle begin to climb into a tree. "It'll either be by your hand Sandman…or by hers."

Sandman breathed heavily as his legs began to numb. He raised his grapple gun. He ran out from behind the tree. Bullets whizzed by as Sandman pulled the trigger. The hook collided with Doug's face, knocking him out. As Doug hit the ground, his gun went off, shooting a branch which fell on Catherine, knocking her out as well.

Garret dropped his gun and charged at Sandman. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your arm off and beating you with it!" Garret yelled as he charged at Sandman.

Sandman simply sidestepped. Garret charged past him and crashed into a tree, causing the tree to uproot and fall over. Garret turned around only to be greeted by several quick jabs to the chest. Sandman jumped up and brought his bandaged fist down on Garret's head, knocking him out.

Sandman turned around, only for a bullet to take one of his twin air filters clean off. Sandman ran to the side, avoiding the rest of Gwen's shots. Gwen frantically shot at Sandman only for her to run out of rounds. She silently swore when Sandman charged at her. She spun the pistol in her hand to use as a club and clubbed Sandman with it.

Sandman back up as Gwen swung at him with the makeshift club. He eventually caught her arm and threw her. She landed on Garret face first, knocking out instantly. Sandman sighed before a pain in his leg arose. He looked down to find his leg bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"You've over exerted yourself Sandman." Dillon said walking forward. "The fairest thing I can do is not use a gun or weapon in this." Dillon pulled off a majority of his weapons and tossed them aside. "Ready?"

"Ready." Sandman nodded before pulling out a smoke grenade from his pocket and pulling the pin. Smoke consumed the cliff. Wiccan, who'd fully regained consciousness slowly crawled behind a tree despite her broken bones. Dillon didn't cover his mouth, nose or eyes. He breathed in the smoke and blew it out.

"I assume this was meant to act as a distraction…I guess it worked." Dillon said as he began to walk around in the smoke. He looked down and noticed a bullet on the ground that was covered in blood. "No lead poisoning for you."

The hook from Sandman's grapple gun shot out of the smoke and latched onto Dillon. Before he could react, Dillon was pulled backwards towards the edge of the cliff. Dillon grabbed the cord and pulled with all his strength, causing him to pull Sandman towards him.

Dillon punched Sandman in the gut. The force of the punch caused Sandman to cough up blood in his gas mask. Dillon ripped off Sandman's goggles and beat him with them. Dillon picked up Sandman and tossed him over the edge of the cliff. Dillon walked towards the edge of the cliff slowly. He peered over it in search of Sandman.

"I'm sorry Sandman, but I know you didn't just plummet to your death." Dillon shook his head. He looked at the edges of the cliff, finding them to begin cracking with the hook from the grapple gun sticking out.

Wiccan began to escape from the rope that bound her. She pushed her way out of the rope. She cringed as pain rippled up her spine. "I hate pain…" Wiccan bit her lip.

Dillon turned around to see Sandman standing there. The smoke began to clear as rain began to pour. "That cliff isn't going to last Dillon…" Sandman said despite the pain.

"I know….I know." Dillon said smiling. The cliff broke apart from under him, causing Dillon to fall. Sandman jump forward, grabbing onto Dillon's arm. "I was wrong…you aren't going to die today." Dillon said chuckling.

"I'm not going to let you die again Dillon." Sandman said as he struggled to hold onto the land he used as an anchor and Dillon.

"We're both going to fall if you hold onto me." Dillon said as he noticed the arm Sandman was using as an anchor had two knife wounds and burn marks. "Sandman…let go…"

"I'm not going to let you die again, that's final." Sandman said as he struggled to keep his hold.

"Fine then." Dillon took out a knife. "If you won't let me die…I'll have to see to it myself." Dillon stabbed into his arm and proceeded to cut it off. "See you later…Nolan." Dillon said barely audible as he fell to rocks and water below.

Sandman's eyes widened from shock. He stood up and set Dillon's arm aside. Sandman rubbed his head, barely conscious from all that he'd endured. He looked over to Wiccan to see her struggling to get on her feet.

"I think we're both going to need to go to the hospital…" Wiccan laughed.

"Yeah…" Sandman agreed as he thought over all that had just happened. He rubbed his fore head. Sandman turned to look over the cliff once more. "Good-bye…old friend." Sandman rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his gas mask's strap about to give way.

Sandman turned back around to speak once more, only to find a red laser pointing at where his heart would be. Sandman looked up to see Kayla in a tree with a sniper rifle. "Kayla?" Sandman said her name puzzled.

Kayla closed her eyes. She'd thought it over during the entire fight. She'd taken the contract. She had to do it. "…I'm sorry." Kayla said before pulling the trigger. The bullet shot out of the barrel at Sandman.

Time slowed at that moment for Sandman. His life flashed before his eyes.

"_My name is Nolan York."_

"_D-dad?"_

"_The sin you're asking for is WRATH!"_

_"Children everywhere, how've ya been!"_

_"I've vowed my service to the KND!"_

_"When I turn thirteen, please decommission me!"_

_"I've promised to protect all of kid kind!"_

_"To fight off all adult tyranny!" _

"_This is the happiest day of my life!" _

"_D-Dillon…?"_

"_My name isn't Nolan now…it's Numbuh 2030."_

"_Sorry Chad, but have you ever flown a helicopter in space?"_

"_Joker wants tacos."_

"_Never again."_

"_Even when I'm the only one talking…you point me in the right direction."_

"_Time to stop feeling sorry for myself."_

"_I promise Mr. Dodds…I won't ever kill."_

"_Nah, if you want something to freak your enemies…get a harpoon."_

"_We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better."_

"_Death's Head watch your left!"_

"_What the hell did you just do Bob?"_

"_He shot Vana and Stevie….I swear to god…I'm going to get payback."_

"_Get slagged."_

"_Yeah…I just smashed your head against a metal handle…get slagged Legion…"_

"_I'd like to offer you both a slot in my team…I knew your brother…he was a great operative an even better person."_

"_I'm sorry for the fall, that was totally my fault."_

"_And thanks Kayla, thanks for understanding."_

"_H.E.A.D.S.E.T. initiate Protocol Q. Password: Broken Crutch."_

"_Kayla…after I'm decommissioned…three months later…call this number…if you're still interested."_

"_Who are you to say I would turn on the KND."_

"_You don't get it Infinity…I want to be decommissioned." _

"_Mr. Dodds?"_

"_Numbuh 2030 no longer exists. The Sandman is reborn."_

"_You don't have to do this John!"_

"_Tell me…do you like dreams?"_

"_Let me guess, you're here to listen to a boy band."_

"_Didn't you used to be a pilot or something?"_

"_I take it you've refined Legion's nightmare toxin."_

"_Why? Why help me?"_

"_You're predictable, Holiday."_

"…_I love you Kayla."_

"_You've pushed me farther than anyone else! And it is time that someone broke that one track thought process of yours!"_

"_From this moment on…none of you are safe."_

"…_at the end of the storm…awaits only a dream…not a nightmare."_

"_Wait…he's coming?"_

"_Good-bye M.A.T.O.R.O."_

"_Be glad all I did was break your arm. Be glad one of the people you killed, taught me never to go that far."_

"_I don't like killing, even though Bob deserved it. I can't condone what you've done Matt and neither would Kim…"_

"_Like I said…you need to hide outstanding details."_

"_Just wait until you meet the Moose."_

"_Well Wiccan…I'm proud of you."_

"_Nightmares and Dreams are practically the same…"_

"_I'll handle this. I'll carry it like everything else."_

Sandman blinked as the pulled pierced through his chest near his heart. Sandman looked at his reddening grey shirt. He looked to Wiccan to see her eye's widened in fear. He looked back to Kayla in the tree. Kayla bit her lip and shook her head as she pulled her rifle to the side.

"K-Kayla…?" Sandman asked weekly as his gas mask's strap gave way, falling off. Kayla's eyes widened.

"N-Nolan?" Kayla asked disbelievingly.

Sandman's eyes began to close before falling backwards off the cliff.

Wiccan watched as Sandman…as Nolan plummeted off the side of the cliff to the jagged rocks and water below, her shock visible behind her hood.

Tears began to run down Kayla's face as she realized what she'd just done.

Sandman…Nolan blinked once more as he fell to the rocks and water below. Blood began to squirt out of the hole in his chest. His vision began to cloud. His entire life flashed before his eyes. As he plummeted to the rocks and water below…a single memory, his final memory of his mentor, kept the darkness at bay.

"_Hey Mr. Dodds." A thirteen year old Nolan called out to his father figure and neighbor. _

"_Hey, Nolan." Wesley smiled as he saw the teen. "How's it like to be thirteen?"_

"_You know, it's odd…not being with the KND…already three months in and yet…it's real odd." Nolan said simply, keeping the urge to frown at bay. _

"_Well Nolan, you can't stay a kid forever. It's just like a dream." Wesley said sadly. "Every dream…eventually has to end."_


End file.
